Prayer of Innocence
by seeleysangel
Summary: Booth has been arrested.  Brennan won't let this one go.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Prayer of Innocence

Pairing:Brennan/Booth

Rating:M

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Brennan and Booth are owned by FOX. Sadly Booth is not mine.

Authors Note:This is my first Bones Fanfic. Feedback welcome and wanted.

Chapter One

"Sweetie you need to get out here NOW!!!!"

Brennan was in her office when she heard the yelling coming from Angela. She put the x-rays she was looking at on her desk and made her way to Angela's office. Angela and Hodgins were standing in front of the TV in her office. They were both staring at it and did not even acknowledge the fact that she had joined them.

"Angela, I was in the middle of looking at the x-rays on the case that Booth and I working on I don't have time to be watching TV" Brennan hated TV. So many people wasted theirs lives sitting in front of that idiot box instead of living and experiencing life. She still hadn't replaced the one that had broken in her apartment although she had been meaning to. Not for her though. She had never missed it. Brennan moved to leave the office not understanding why Angela had wanted her to join them watching whatever it was they were focused on so intently.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth has been arrested today due to allegations of corruption"

Brennan froze. She looked to Angela for confirmation as if she couldn't believe what she had heard. Booth? Not Booth. He was one of the kindest and most dedicated FBI Agents she had ever dealt with and the only one who had been able to not only deal with her but understand her as well. Brennan forced her attention back to the TV.

"Details are still sketchy. Booth has recently made a name for himself working with the world renowned author and forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan. Join us tonight at six o'clock…" Angela shut of the TV.

"This can't be true. There is no way Booth would be crooked in any way" Angela was looking at Brennan looking for some type of reaction.

"I don't know what that means, but Booth would not be involved in anything illegal. He respects the work he does and is proud to be a member of the FBI." Brennan looked at Angela and Hodgins. Her mind was racing. There is no way that Booth would be involved. Although for the FBI to have actually arrested him there would have to be some evidence. Booth always wanted evidence before he would arrest anyone. That was what she was there for, to provide the evidence. Every part of her wanted to race down to the FBI office and demand that they tell her what was going on and to speak to Booth. The rational side of her knew that there was nothing that she could do and that she should just focus her attention back to the case at hand.

Hodgins looked at Angela. "Government conspiracy. They are framing him because he was getting too close to something he shouldn't. We all know that you can't trust them. I thought the FBI was a branch that had yet to be corrupted. I must have been wrong. I say we go down there and make them tell us what they are hiding." Angela placed her hand on Hodgin's arm. Brennan was staring at the TV which was now switched off.

"Sweetie?" Brennan didn't even notice that Angela had spoken to her and abruptly turned and left . She made her way back to her office. Sitting down she thought about what she had heard. She checked her phone and e-mail for any message from Booth. Nothing. Damm it. She looked back towards the X-ray on her desk. She tried to bring her mind back to the case she had been working on. However, some small part of her wasn't listening. Maybe it was this "gut" thing that Booth was always talking about to her. She had never really understood what he had meant by that. She always waited for the facts to provide the answers. No conjecture, no guess work. Evidence all the way. This was Booth though.

Does that mean she should be trusting the facts more than ever or should she be trusting her gut like Booth? This is what she needed him for. This is why Booth was her partner, her best friend. He understood her like no one else seemed to be able to. Brennan was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Angela had walked into her office. "Brenn? Are you ok?"

"I don't know. This is a lot of information to process. I mean this is Booth." Brennan looked at Angela. "We don't know all the facts I can't believe anything without all the evidence. I am going down there."

"Do you think they will let you talk to him?"

" I don't know but Booth would do it for me." As Brennan spoke she realised it was true. Booth would never give up on her. He had not only defended her but saved her life on a number of occasions. Now she would do the same for him.

Chapter 2

Brennan picked up her bag and made her way to leave the Jeffersonian. As she made her way towards the exit, Brennan was pulled to one side by the guard.

"I am sorry Dr Brennan but we can't let you leave"

"What? I need to get to the FBI offices. I am working on a case I don't need to clear my schedule with you or anyone."

The guard simply nodded towards the doors. There were dozens of reporters being held off by security. It seemed as though the fact that Booth was her partner was enough for them to think that she was either involved or knew something about the situation they didn't. There was no way she was going out there. Brennan hated publicity. Since this story had broken her publicist had been on the phone. Brennan was disgusted at the words of "any publicity is good publicity" and that she should show her face as often as possibly and to mention her upcoming book a few times. Brennan had been sickened by the thought and had simply hung up and then switched her phone off. Booth was her priority. There was no way she was going to allow simple issues like her book to come in the way.

"Angela, ANGELA." Brennan yelled as she ran towards her office. "Brenn?" Angela caught up with as Brennan reached the doors of her office.

"There are reporters everywhere. I need to get to the FBI and there is no way I want them following me for the rest of the day. I am not a story and neither is Booth." Brennan looked towards Angela. "I need your help Ang. Can you help me get out of here without being seen?"

"I can't but I know someone who can. Give me ten mins."

Ten minutes later Brennan found herself seated in the back of a black stretch limousine. Angela had spoken to Hodgins and he had arranged for his driver to come and pick Brennan up from the delivery entrance of the Jeffersonian. The tinted windows allowed Brennan to be driven straight past the reporters without them being any wiser.

Brennan turned her mind back to the case that her and Booth had just started on. She had been working on her manuscript when her attention had been drawn to her doorway. Her best friend was leaning against the door frame holding a file in his hand. He looked fantastic as ever in his charcoal suits and outlandish ties. She stopped at his buckle. She always made herself stop at his belt buckle. Any further was not allowed, well not while he was looking at her.

"Let's go Bones."

That was all it took, those three words and her manuscript was forgotten as she grabbed her equipment and followed him out to his car. A skull had been found when the foundations of a building were being repaired. Further investigation had led to the discovery of the rest of the body. Booth had mentioned something about it being similar to a case he had studied back at the Academy. It was similar to some Mob hits that had occurred in the area. As they made their way back to the Jeffersonian Booth had told Brennan the story of how some crime syndicates would use new construction sites to dispose of the people they killed as it was rare for the foundations of a building to be pulled apart within a 20 year period of time and therefore their secrets would remained buried long enough for people to forget. Booth had dropped Brennan back at her offices for her to start looking into the cause of death while he was headed back to his office to find out more information in regards to the crime scene. "Go and have fun with them bones, Bones." She had rolled her eyes at those words. "Don't call me that. I will call you with an update before I leave". Those had been the last words she had spoken to him.

"Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan. What should I do?" Brennan focused her attention back to the driver who was indicating to the mass of reporters crowding around the front of the FBI building. She would think with all the things that happened in the world there would be more important issues for them to focus on then an agent being falsely accused of something he didn't do. The sensation behind FBI corruption and an author seemed to be worthy of more air time than the poverty suffered by millions all over the world.

"Go around to the right. There is a staff entrance on the side which should be a little less crowded." Brennan motioned to the driver finally answering his question. Brennan sighed in relief as she noted that the staff entrance was clear of reporters. The driver pulled over. He looked towards Brennan. "Master Hodgins has instructed that I wait here for you until you need to be taken back to the Jeffersonian. No matter what" Brennan nodded in thanks and made her way out of the limo and walked towards the staff entrance.

Brennan nodded towards the agent at the door. She pulled out her new visitor badge. Booth had finally got her one. It still said visitor but it had her name and her credentials and it was hers to keep. She had been complaining to Booth for the past year about having to sign in every time she went to the office. It had turned up on her desk last week. She hadn't even thanked him for it.

"I am sorry Dr. Brennan you can't enter today." Brennan shrugged the guards hand off her shoulder. She looked at him. "What?"

"I am under orders not to let you onto the FBI premises today"

"Whose orders?" Brennan could not believe this. If they thought she was going to just walk away they could think again.

"Cullen issued the order."

"Well you will just have to get Cullen down here to tell me that himself because I am not leaving."

"I am sorry. I can't do that."

Brennan looked around. Ok she had tried the rational approach and didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Ok let's be like Booth. Let's think like Booth. What would he do? Brennan looked around. A flash of light sparked in the corner of her eye. That's it.

"Look you either tell Cullen to get his ass down here or I will walk right up to those reporters and tell them all about my involvement with the FBI." The agent looked at her and picked up the phone next to him. She slowly started to back away from the agent and towards the reporters. She really did not want to have to do this. She hated the public but this was not about her anymore. This was about Booth.

"He is on his way down. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat Dr. Brennan." The agent opened the door to his office. Brennan sat down and waited. Why wouldn't they allow her in? She had never had this problem before. They must think that she was involved somehow. The fact that they even suspected Booth let alone arrested him indicated to her that they were the types to jump to conclusions before investigating the facts. Well she wasn't. There was no way she was going to accept them on their word. They might be the FBI but she was Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner and if they thought she would let this rest, they were wrong.

Chapter 3

"Dr. Brennan."

Brennan stood and looked at Booth's boss. "Deputy Director."

"I know why you are here and I am sorry I can not give you any information in regards to Booth's arrest. I am still trying to find out what the hell happened myself. I know as much as is being reported on the news."

Brennan looked at him. "Don't try and pull that one on me. He is my partner and there is no way that anything that is being reported in true. I want some answers. I want to speak to Booth."

"You can't talk to him. He was taken away by the Internal Affairs department last night. I have no information as to where he is being held or when he will be released. Trust me Dr. Brennan, I don't like this anymore than you do. One of my best agents has been accused of working for the bad guys and I have to deal with the media hype and irate scientists."

Brennan looked at Cullen and slumped back into the chair. So much had happened in the past few hours it felt like days. "Well what do I do?"

"Dr. Brennan. I need you to continue working on the case you were assigned with Booth. I have arranged for another agent to come and help you with the police work. You have worked with him before so there shouldn't be any problems." Cullen turned and walked out of the office. Before he made it to the safety of the security doors he turned back and looked at Brennan. "If I hear anything I will let you know." Brennan nodded at him and he continued back into the FBI offices.

Brennan slowly walked her way back to the limousine which was still waiting for her. She couldn't believe that there was nothing she could do. She knew that Booth could not be guilty but if his direct superior had no idea what was happening how would she ever be able to find him and help him. It wasn't until she sat down in the car that she realised what Cullen had said to her. An agent she had worked with before. Well there was only two other FBI agents she had worked with. Booth had shot one of them and the other had left months ago. Sully? Would Cullen have been able to convince him to return?

Although Brennan had been sorry to see Sully go she realised not long after that she did not really notice him missing from her life. There was no empty void. When her parents went missing there was a big hole in her and her life. When Russ disappeared with her father she felt like she had lost another part of herself that she had just got back. When Sully left, he just left. Ok, so she missed the sex. I mean it had been good but that was it. She didn't find herself wondering what he was doing, where he was. If she was really honest with herself, she had spent more time worrying about Booth in the past few hours than she had thought about Sully in past few months. What did that mean?

Brennan's phone rang drawing her away from her thoughts about her two FBI men. She looked at the ID. _Rebecca_ Booth had insisted that she have her details and vice versa in case anything happened to him or if there was something wrong with Parker and Rebecca couldn't reach him. Brennan answered her phone. "Hi Rebecca."

"Yes I know I don't believe it either. I have just left the FBI office and they don't know where he has been taken."

"No I don't think you should tell Parker anything just yet. Wait till we have more information."

"Of course I will keep you updated. I will call you later tonight. I can't imagine I would have heard anything but I will call just the same. They have told me I need to continue on the case I was working on."

"Will I talk to Parker? Umm okay." What was she meant to say to Parker? She really was not good with kids.

"Hi Parker."

"Yes it's Dr. Bones." She was going to kill Booth when she found him. Now his kid was calling her Bones.

"Well Parker, the reason you can't talk to your Dad is that he is really busy at work but I will tell him that you say hello. I have a message for you though. You Dad says he loves you and misses you and can't wait to see you. Ok? Yes I will come and see you soon." What was she getting herself into?

"Ok Parker. Let me talk to your Mum again. Bye Parker."

"Rebecca I have to go. I just told Parker that his Dad was busy with work. I will call you tonight. Ok Bye."

Brennan looked at her phone. Still no messages. She looked out the window and realised that they were already back at the Jeffersonian. She had been so caught up with her thoughts and then the phone call to realise. The driver had brought her to the front of the building, the reporters had all dispersed. They were either tired of waiting around or something more exciting must have occurred. Brennan thanked the driver and before she got her hand on the door it was opened for her. As Brennan stepped out of the limo she noticed all of her associates were standing there expectantly awaiting news of Booth. She looked at them and shook her head. Brennan then looked at the person still holding open the door for her.

"Tempe"

"Sully"

Chapter 4

"Sweetie"

Brennan looked up from her desk Angela was standing in the doorway holding Chinese takeaway cartons.

"You need to eat. It is after nine and I know you didn't stop for lunch so you are going to eat"

Brennan sighed and nodded knowing that it was futile to argue with her friend when she heard that tone. Now that she thought about it she had to admit that she was starving. Skipping lunch hadn't been planned but with everything that had happened today it was the last thing on her mind. The sooner that she resolved this case the sooner she could turn her attention back to Booth. Cullen wanted her to concentrate on the case, and that's what she would do. Once it was finished though, it was going to be a different story. She was going to do everything possible to find out what had happened to Booth.

"So?"

"What Ange?"

"What happened with Sully? Are you guys back together now that he is back on the scene?"

"I don't know what you mean Angela." Brennan knew that this conversation was going to happen. Angela always looked out for her and helped her with her life. Although she was grateful, Brennan wasn't ready yet to share with Angela the feelings that had been racing through her today. So much had happened in such a short space of time. She hadn't allowed herself enough time to actually process all the facts and reach a conclusion. It seems as though today everyone just wanted answers from her.

_Brennan walked briskly towards her office. No more talking. She knew that Sully was following her. She went to her desk and picked up the case file. Booth……Booth had left it there for her to go through. _

"_Tempe"_

_Brennan handed him the file._

"_I haven't had a chance to closely analyse the bones yet. I have had a few other things to deal with today. I am going to finish up my analysis and we should have enough to have a face for you by tomorrow."_

_Brennan looked at Sully and then walked out of her office. As she made her way up to the lab she could see Sully leaving the building from the corner of her eye. Brennan released her breathe and relaxed. She hadn't realised how tense she was. Seeing Sully again had defiantly made a few things clearer in her head. There was no excitement, no fire. She was grateful that he had given her space. Everything had changed so much lately that Brennan wasn't sure what she wanted._

"Sweetie. What I meant was that are you going to be a couple again? The only reason you broke up was because he was leaving, if he is back then the reason you broke up is gone."

"I don't know Ange. So much has happened and I just don't know. I can't really think about this at the moment. I am completely swamped with my new manuscript and the case with the FBI still needs to be completed." Brennan looked away from Angela and placed her Chinese on the table. It hurt just to think about him. She needed to stay busy and focus on the things she could control. Her current feelings for Booth seemed to be something she couldn't control.

"Bren. It will be ok. We will solve this case and then we will figure what happened with Booth. He would not let us down and we won't let him down."

"I know. I just need to deal with one issue at a time. I just can't deal with Sully at the moment. While we are working together it will be strictly professional. He may not even be staying. This could be a one time deal." Brennan knew though that even if Sully did stay, things couldn't go back to the way they were. Him leaving her had forced Brennan to re-evaluate her life and the people in it. At the time she had felt that everyone who she let into her life would leave her, it had been happening since she was fifteen. Booth however had been one of the only constants in her life that she has been able to trust completely and who didn't make her feel as if she didn't fit in. He helped her become a better person and helped her understand people. He made her realise that he and her squints were her family. It may be unconventional, but a family they were just the same. She was not going to lose another member of her family.

"Well sweetie, with the way he was looking at you earlier I don't think he is going to like that."

Brennan looked at Angela but didn't bother responding. They sat there in silence and finished their food.

"Come on Bren. There is nothing more you can do here tonight. Go home and sleep."

"Ok." She just didn't have it in her to argue anymore today.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prayer of Innocence

Pairing: Brennan/Booth

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Brennan and Booth are owned by FOX. Sadly Booth is not mine.

Chapter 5

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brennan moaned and rolled over. She reached out and punched her alarm. 6am. As usual her dreams had been interrupted by the ringing of her alarm although usually she would have fallen asleep a lot earlier and therefore her dreams would have usually progressed further then they had last night. As Brennan made a move to walk into her bathroom and commence her daily routine before leaving for work she allowed herself to dwell over her dream. She had been having them for a while now. Although she was not exactly sure when they started now it was the only reason at the moment that she looked forward to sleeping.

It was always started the same, her and Booth finishing a case. From there though the details were always different. Sometimes it would be a drink at Wong Foo's, other times it would be dinner in her office, all things which they had done at some stage during their working relationship. However, what usually followed was not. All of a sudden they would be at her place the tension between them was incredible and before she knew it Booth would be kissing her. On the couch, in the kitchen, up against the wall or even the bedroom. Not that this was a one sided thing. She would be swept up in the moment and would be actively participating sometimes even more than Booth.

Brennan looked at herself in her mirror. She was flushed just remembering the dream. Brennan smiled and jumped into the shower. This was the first time she had felt like smiling since Angela had called her into her office to see the report on Booth. So much had changed since then. Asides from being excluded from any investigation involving Booth. The FBI had brought back her ex-boyfriend to help her in their current investigation. She knew that she was going to have to face Sully at some stage. It was unlike her to be shy and so withdrawn from her own feelings. Usually she is the first to tell the truth and put all her cards out on the table. The only thing that Brennan could contribute to this was her realisation of her feelings for Booth. She was scared of the way this was making her feel. She hadn't just lost her partner, she had lost the man she loved.

Brennan jumped out of the shower with this last thought in her head. The man she loved. He would know that she wouldn't rest until she had sorted this mess out and if she needed to complete this current case to do so then so be it. Brennan quickly dressed grabbed a coffee in her travel mug and jumped into her car to head towards the Jeffersonian. She was going to get some answers and she was going to get her man. Wow Angela must be rubbing off on her. She had never really thought of Booth as her man but she supposed situations like this put things into perspective.

Brennan pulled up to the Jeffersonian noting that Sully's car was already in the car park. She sighed. Just focus on the case and the facts Brennan nothing else.

"Sully"

"Tempe"

"It is a bit early to be here for the facial reconstruction. Angela won't be in for an hour or so."

"I didn't come here to talk to you about the case this morning Tempe. I came here to talk about us."

"Sully, until this case is finished I think it will be better that we keep things strictly business. I am sorry if this not what you wanted to hear but that is the way it is going to have to be."

"Ok"

Brennan looked at Sully. Angela had been right in saying that he was looking to rekindle their romance. Well at least now she would be able to focus on the case and Booth.

As Sully left her office, Brennan made her way to her desk. A bright blue folder was sitting on her keyboard. Hodgins had run an analyse on some of the particulars found on the bones and clothing. Although the bones seemed to have come up clean there were some traces of pollen attached to some of the clothing. This pollen was quite unique and the flowers were only found in one area. Brennan sprang from her desk grabbing the report and running through the lab.

"Sully, wait."

Brennan handed him the report.

"Just let me confirm a few facts with Hodgins. I want to get some pictures of the flowers and a detailed map of the area."

Sully agreed with Brennan and followed her back to her office.

"Have you managed to determine the cause of death from your preliminary examinations?"

"Well Zach has narrowed it done to a cutting implement of some description. Although there is a bullet wound to the back of his head the victim was already dead before that was inflicted. I have Zach checking to see if he can narrow down the weapon."

"Well once we have a face hopefully we will be able to ID this guy and go from there. How long do you think he has been dead for?"

"Zach and I agree that it could be anywhere from 3 to 5 years. The report which Hodgins left seems to indicate the same thing."

"Well the information that Booth had gathered indicated that the foundations were poured about 7 years ago. There were repair works done 4 years ago which fits your time frame."

Brennan looked away at the mention of Booth.

"Tempe. I am sorry. For the record I can't believe what people are saying. Booth was a good agent but the evidence seems to be mounting against him"

"Evidence, what evidence?"

"Well it seems that he has had a number of suspect deposits into his bank accounts and a number of stolen items have been found in his apartment. They also found receipts for purchases which on Booth's salary can not be explained. Apparently it has been going on for months."

Brennan focused on her breathing. She was not going to believe it. The fact that Sully could sit there so calmly and talk about Booth that way made her mad. As she went to retaliate there was a knock at her office door.

"Sweetie. I have a face for you."

Chapter Six

Brennan looked outside the window watching as the scenery went rushing past her. It seemed to be a perfect analogy for the way in which she lived her life. She sat still in her office while everyone around her continued on their journeys. Sure she found it easier to be around dead people but what was she missing out on by doing so. Booth had always tried to educate her in the ways of the "real world" as he called it. He had been pulling her kicking and screaming to begin with, but lately she had been enjoying herself more and more. Not that she had told him that. Although, looking back Brennan realised that the only reason that she still protested was to ensure that Booth continued to plan those little outings. She had been scared that once he realised that she was enjoying herself he would leave her to continue on her own. It had never been the activities that her and Booth participated in, it was the fact that she was spending time with him, that had left her reluctant to show her enjoyment and appreciation.

Brennan laid her head on the window letting the coolness of the glass sooth her head. Again, sleep had been a long time coming and when it did she dreamed of him yet again. The dreams, hot and heavy as always, now ended with Booth slowly moving further away from her she would yell and run after him but he just continued to walk away, had plagued her all night long. Finally around 5 am she had given up trying to sleep and decided to get herself into the lab. Brennan was so caught up in her thoughts that she had not even noticed that Sully had been speaking to her for the past few minutes.

"Tempe"

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Sully looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

"I asked how you slept. You seem a little unfocused this morning. Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the lab?"

"I am fine, Sully. Let's go and get this over with. I want to get this case finalised."

Brennan turned her attention back to the scenery flashing past her window. The composite that Angela had developed had been run through the FBI databases and they had established that the victim was Joseph Kent, a jeweller who had been reported missing. They were now on the way to speak to his family to let them know what they had found and to see if there was any information that could help them with their investigation. It had been late by the time the match had been found so Brennan had spent the rest of the night at the lab reading through the missing persons case file. The original investigation did not really have a lot to go on. Kent had headed to work as on any other day and just never come home. A number of valuable items from the jewellery stores inventory list had remained unaccounted for and seemed to point towards someone running out of town rather than going missing. These pieces had still yet to be recovered. Brennan had been curious about this. Why would you take valuable items when leaving town if you were not going to sell them? Facts. We need to get all the facts.

"We are here."

Brennan focused on the house in front of her. A small little suburban house, in a street where every house is the same as the next. Scenarios like this never failed to sadden Brennan. Humans were meant to evolve and continue developing. Not place themselves inside of a pre-described mould and conform to those around them.

Brennan and Sully walked up towards the house.

"Nice neighbourhood. Looks a little Stepford out here."

"I don't know what that means Sully."

"Sorry Tempe, movie analogy I will explain later."

Sully rang the doorbell and they both waited. The door opened and a lady in her mid sixties opened the door. She smiled at them.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"We are looking for Mrs. Kent."

"I am sorry she is out at the moment. She is just off dropping the children off at school."

"I am Special Agent Sully from the FBI and this is Dr Brennan from the Jeffersonian. May we come in and wait?"

The lady ushered them inside and towards the living room.

"Is this about Joseph?"

Brennan looked at Sully and left him to answer this one. Booth always told her not to speak in these occasions she inevitably say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry I'll need to speak to your daughter Mrs?"

The lady turned her attention towards Brennan.

"Did you say your name is Dr. Brennan? You must be Temperance."

The bright smile that adorned the lady's face meant one thing to Brennan. Another book fan. Brennan smiled at her and casually looked around the room. As she went to reply a family picture on the mantel on the far wall got her attention. The bright belt buckle stood out a mile away. She would know that Belt buckle anywhere. Brennan turned back towards the women in front of her and studied her again.

"Mrs. Booth?"

Chapter 7

Brennan slowly walked back into the lab. Walking towards her office she registered and dismissed the voices calling her name. Sully had tried to speak to her after they had left the Kent household, she hadn't heard him and he had thankfully given up. Brennan stared at the pig on her desk. A present from Booth, which held the prize spot next to her computer, on her desk. Although at this very moment she felt like hurling it across the room. She wasn't meant to meet his family this way. It was meant to be fun, happy and loving, the exact opposite of her childhood. Booth always spoke so warmly of his family and she had always been jealous of their closeness. Tears she had been holding back all week started to stream out of her eyes. She couldn't hold it off anymore. She had never allowed herself to get involved with a case but this one was just too close. Brennan felt two arms come around and hold her tight. Brennan made a move to escape the hold. Sully just wouldn't understand.

"Sweetie"

Brennan relaxed as she heard her best friend's voice.

"I can't Ang. I just can't" Brennan held onto her best friend as if she was the last person alive. Allowing herself to cry for the first time since this whole ordeal had started. Had it only been 3 days. It felt like a lifetime. Brennan finally untangled herself from Angela and looked around realising that some how they had ended up sitting on the floor in front of her desk. She was shocked to find that she was still holding her little pig in her hand. Although she had lost the ability to stand, she was not going to let anything happen to her gift from Booth.

"I am sorry."

"Sweetie, never be sorry. That's what best friends are for."

"I know but I never let my emotions get involved but this case is as personal to me as my mother's"

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes letting a friend share your burden eases your mind. Yes, I know you can't actually give ease to your mind."

A small smile appeared on Brennan's face as her own words were used against her. Angela was right. She couldn't share anything with Sully he would be hurt by her feelings for Booth. Maybe this would help her.

Brennan looked at the floor and took a deep breath as she started to tell the story of her day at the Kent household.

"When we arrived at the Kent house we knocked and an older lady answered the door and informed us that her daughter was taking the kids to school and she invited us in to wait. We were sitting in the lounge when she recognised me. I assumed she knew me from my books but then I noticed something. A family picture which included the most stubborn, obnoxious, pig headed, selfish and sexy guy I know. The woman was Booth's mother. Apparently Booth's sister is, was, married to Joseph."

Brennan looked at Angela who had tears in her eyes. She needed to get this out while she still could. She looked away and continued.

"Apparently, her, her daughter and the grand kids have been away for the past week visiting relatives and only arrived back last night. So not only did we have to tell them that we had identified Joseph's body but we also had to explain about Booth."

Brennan could still remember the look which had come over both of the Booth woean when she had told them the last part.

"I couldn't even stay and answer their questions I just got up and walked out. What is wrong with me? People who Booth love were hurting and I just walked away. I deal with people I don't even know with more compassion and understanding than that"

Angela grabbed a tissue and handed it to Brennan as tears began to form.

"Sometimes it is easier to deal with people we don't know. I am sure Booth's family will understand. It is obvious they know that you work with him which means he has told them how wonderful you are. Maybe you could go back and speak to them tomorrow, after they have had a chance to contact the Bureau and get given the official information."

Brennan's mobile started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It was Rebecca. She had spoken to Parker every afternoon when he got back in from day care and he gave her messages for Booth and she gave him messages from Booth. Rebecca had decided that it would not be wise for Parker to be aware about what was going on and Brennan had agreed to keep up the charade for Parker's sake.

"Sorry Ang. I need to take this."

"Hi Parker." Brennan turned away as she noticed a look of interest appear upon Angela's face. This was something that she hadn't mentioned to her friend.

"Hi Dr. Bones. How did you know it would be me?"

"Well Parker, I am magic you know. How was day care?"

"It was fine. I made Daddy a painting of us down at the park. I made you a painting too."

"Well thank you Parker I can't wait to see it and as soon as your Dad finishes the very important work he is doing he will want to see his painting too."

"Dr. Bones, guess who is at my house?" Brennan laughed. It was unbelievable the way in which the mind of a child seemed to work. No logical thought process at all. Her conversations with Parker often started in one place and always ended up in the complete opposite.

"Who?"

"My grandma. She has been on holiday but she is home now."

"Oh" Brennan bit her lip. This couldn't be good.

"Mummy wants to talk now. Bye Dr. Bones Love you."

"Love you too, Parker. Bye."

"Temperance?"

"Hi Rebecca."

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah. How does six sound?" Brennan really wanted o run and hide under her desk but she was going to have to face Booth's family at some stage.

"Great we will see you then."

Brennan hung up the phone and stared at Angela.

"Booth's mum is at Rebecca's and they want me to come over tonight."

"Sweetie. Don't worry it will be fine. Booth did not become the wonderful man you know without some pretty great parents. She will understand."

"You are right. She might even have information for me as I sort of skipped that whole part of the interview process this afternoon."

"Well I am going to get Zach and Hodgins working hard on the fibre and particulate analysis on Joseph while you go freshened up."

Brennan stopped her friend from leaving.

"Thanks Angela. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

Angela just nodded and continued her way out of Brennan's office. She turned back and looked at Brennan with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Sexy hey?"

Brennan walked towards Angela looked at her smiled and then slowly closed the door.

Chapter 8

Brennan stood outside the door at Rebecca's house. As she raised her hand to ring the door bell she noticed it shaking. Come on Temperance get it together, you have been shot at and buried alive, you can handle this. It was only Booth's family. Yeah ok he loved them with a passion that she envied but they defiantly weren't scary. What if she doesn't like me? Brennan couldn't believe what she was thinking. It had never mattered before if people like her or not, but this was Booth's mother. Her thoughts were completely irrational. Booth would still be her friend even if his Mum didn't like her. Why was the approval of a woman she had met once mean so much to her? Was it that she was envious of the relationship that Booth had with his Mum? Or was it just the fact that Brennan knew that to be with Booth the family came along as part of the package and she wanted every opportunity for them to have a chance at least at being together. She had been without him for almost a week now and she was falling apart inside.

"Dr Bones. Why are you standing outside?"

Brennan looked down to see Parker staring back up at her. Well she at least knew where Parker got his eyes from.

"Sorry Parker. I was just about to ring the bell." Brennan knelt down to his level. She was unsure of what to do, she wasn't good with kids. Before she knew it Parker had thrown his little arms around her neck. Brennan hugged him back.

"That hug was for you and this one" he dived back into Brennan's arms clutching her even tighter than before "is for my Dad. Can you please give it to him for me?"

Brennan had to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"Of course Parker. He will be so happy to get a hug from you"

Parker grabbed her hand before she could say anything else and pulled her inside the house.

"Mum look who was at the door"

"Hi Rebecca. Hi Mrs Booth." Brennan stood at the doorway to the lounge room where the two other ladies in Booth's life were sitting having coffee.

"Don't go anywhere Dr Bones. I have something for you." Brennan watched as Parker took off down the hall.

Brennan stood and looked at Mrs Booth.

"Mrs. Booth please let me apologise for my abruptness this morning. I was shocked and really didn't handle the situation very well."

Mrs Booth stood and walked over towards her. She opened her arms and engulfed Brennan in a hug. Brennan not really sure what to do put her arms up and hugged the woman back. It was comforting and safe. It had been a long time since she had been hugged like that. When they each pulled away they both had tears in their eyes.

"Dr. Brennan please call me Juliet. You have nothing to apologise for. I am sure that was not the way you expected your morning to go. Seeley speaks of you all the time and Rebecca has told me how great you have been with Parker since this whole fiasco started. I just wish that I had gotten back from my holidays earlier."

"Please call me Temperance, Juliet. How is your daughter?" Juliet pulled Brennan towards the lounge and motioned for her to sit.

"She is handling this alot better than I thought she would. Joseph had only been missing for the past week. I really don't know if it has hit her. I think the next few days will be tough but I am sure we will get through it."

"Temperance can I get you some tea or coffee?" Rebecca spoke for the first time since Brennan had arrived.

"Tea would be great thanks." Brennan couldn't help wondering why Booth had never mentioned that his brother-in-law was missing. Ok so with the all the drama surrounding her family maybe he hadn't wanted to bother her. Damm that man. He looked after her all the time, she was sure this was one of the times that she could have been there for him. Again there he was protecting her from the horrors of the world. When would that man learn that the horrors would always be there no matter what he did. The only thing she needed was him standing by her side to make them all fade away. They were meant to be partners. Brennan was getting madder and madder. He was going to be in so much trouble when she found him.

Rebecca walked back into the lounge with some tea.

"So have you heard anything more about Booth?"

Brennan looked back at Rebecca.

"No. The FBI won't tell me anything. They have assigned me another FBI agent at the moment and we have been busy working the case. I need to get this one closed and then hopefully they will let me into the investigation. I know I am not a detective but I want to see the evidence. I am mean, he is my partner it should entitle me to something."

"Thanks Temperance. Please let us know if you need anything or if we can be of any help. I don't think there are going to be many people on our side during this. Booth is going to need a lot of support."

While Juliet had been speaking she had taken Brennan's hand into her own. Brennan still wasn't a tactile person but couldn't bring herself to remove her hand from Juliet's warm grasp.

They sat there in silence drinking their tea. Rebecca moved out of the lounge mentioning something about Parker being gone for too long.

Brennan's mobile broke the silence.

"Brennan"

"Hodgins, slow down. Pollen from what?"

"So it is a foreign species. Did you check the nurseries in town?"

"Specifically ordered by who? What's the address? Hang on let me get a pen." Brennan hunted around in her bag for her notebook and pen.

"Ok. I got it. Can you call Sully and have him meet me there?"

"Ok. Thanks Hodgins." Brennan looked back at Juilet.

"I am sorry, I am going to have to go. We have a lead on Joseph's case." Brennan handed Juliet her business card.

"Here are my details. Please call if you need anything or if you hear from Booth. I don't know if he has been released or if they are still holding him."

Juliet took the card and nodded.

Parker came running back into the room, followed shortly by his mother.

"I have to go. Sorry Parker. Sorry Rebecca."

"Here Dr. Bones I made you a present. It is you, me and Dad in the park. When Dad finishes the special assign, assign, assignment will you please come with us?"

Brennan looked down towards the boy in front of her. So that is where Booth has learned the puppy dog face from. She could never say no to Booth when he did that.

"Ok Parker. Deal."

Brennan took the drawing. It looked like a jumble of colours but she could make out three people, swings and a slide.

"This is lovely Parker. Thank you. How about you work on a picture for your Dad so you can give it to him when he finishes work?"

"Ok. Dr. Bones." Parker waved goodbye and raced back out of the room.

"Thanks for that Temperance. You are so good with him. I appreciate you help." Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Good with kids? Her?

Brennan turned and made her way to the front door. She turned to say goodbye and impulsively gave both of the women a hug before leaving. As she shut the front door she wondered what had come over her. Angie was the only female she ever hugged and they had known each other for years. Brennan felt a connection with them both. Something she rarely ever felt with other females. Maybe it was their relationships with Booth. Or maybe it was that they were all fighting together to reach the same goal.

Brennan looked down at the paper in her hand. Ok Brennan, time to pull yourself together and go and catch the bad guys. Somehow though, without Booth by her side, it just wasn't the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Prayer of Innocence

Pairing:Brennan/Booth

Rating:M

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Brennan and Booth are owned by FOX. Sadly Booth is not mine.

Chapter Nine

**Warning for language and mature situations**

Brennan sat in her car looking at the house which resided at the address which Hodgins had given to her. Well it was more an estate than a house. Large black gates fronted the property providing not only security but also privacy. She had been waiting there for the past 30 minutes, waiting for Sully to arrive. She had called Hodgins after 15 minutes to confirm that he had passed the message onto Sully. Reaching for her mobile bright lights startled her and she saw a large black car pull up to the gates. This was the first piece of life that she had seen and was intrigued. Before she realised what she was doing Brennan was out of her car and slowly walking towards to front of the house. As the gates opened she waited for the car to move up the drive and she ducked into the compound quickly before the gates shut completely. Slowly, metre by metre she inched her way up the drive keeping away from direct light and vigilantly looking for anything that would give her position away.

She made her way up to the front of the house moving towards the windows. Maybe she would be able to see something that would help the FBI get a warrant. Where was Sully? He would be a lot more helpful here with her. Brennan slowly lifted her head and gazed into the room. There were a number of men sitting around talking. Brennan quickly ducked away. She had made our four different profiles in the room. One of them she knew she had seen before. Debating whether to risk looking again she turned back to face the window and…….blackness.

Brennan awoke, pain shooting through her head. What had happened? The last thing she remembered she had been outside the house about to look into the window in front of her when darkness took over. From the pain throbbing through the back of her head she had to assume that she had been attacked from behind and hit over the head with either the butt of a gun or a large piece of wood. The fact that she was investigating a murder she had to believe that the gun was the more than likely option. She slowly opened her eyes trying to ignore the pain she felt. She had to try and work out where she was and if there was any way for her to escape. Thankfully whoever had attacked her had left her mobile and she could move and feel her way around the room. Why had she not brought her phone with her? Brennan had been too eager to get inside the property to even let anyone know what she was doing. She knew that Sully would see her car outside the property and hopefully he would realise where she had gone.

Brennan found the door and tried the handle. Locked. Well she really didn't expect anything less but she had to try. There didn't seem to be any other access to the room and asides from the small cot at the back of the room there was no furniture or loose items available to her. She could do nothing but wait until someone came to get her. Brennan sat down on the bed. What had she gotten herself into? This was all Booth's fault. If he had been here she would not be in this mess. There is no way he would not have met her at the compound and therefore she would not have been sneaking around the property on her own. Brennan knew that she was being irrational, it was just that nothing in her life was the same without him there with her. He knew how to keep her safe without pissing her off and how to make sure she was involved with the case to an extent that kept her both happy but protected. No wonder she had been so eager to run inside the house. Once she dealt with this case she could focus back on the problem at hand. Well she hadn't planned that very well. Now she was the one in trouble and she knew that this time there was no chance of a rescue by Booth. She had begun to believe in faith recently. Not really the religious kind but faith in her friends. She always believed that Booth would find her when things looked bad but this time faith was not going to be of any use at all. Booth had no idea what she was working on or where she was. This time she was on her own and she had plenty of faith in her self.

Brennan sat there trying to come up with a plan to get out of there when the handle to the door started to move. Brennan swiftly looked around the room yet again looking for somewhere to hide. There was nothing she could do then wait for the door to open.

"So your awake are you? Want to tell me what a pretty little thing like you is doing trespassing at this time of night?"

Brennan looked at the man who had walked into the room. He was approx six foot tall with broad shoulders. He was obviously the one who had stumbled upon her in the garden.

"Don't want to talk to me hey? Well why don't I take you over to the boss. He tends to be a little less nice when dealing with people who are found on his property, not to mention woman found on his property." The strange man leered at Brennan as he grabbed her by her arm and man handled her out of the room.

It took everything Brennan had inside of her not to try and take this guy down and run for it. She knew the house was too far from the road for her to have a chance of getting away. She would have to go along with the situation until a better chance to escape was provided to her. She looked around as she was being dragged down the hallway. She wanted to memorise as much as possible. If it didn't help her escape it may help with the investigation at some point. They had stopped moving and were standing outside some wooden doors. The brute pushed her towards the door and knocked before opening them and pushing Brennan through the door.

"Who do we have here?"

"She's not talking Boss."

"We'll see about that." The "Boss" walked towards Brennan. She held her head up and looked straight at him refusing to be intimidated by this man. He was only slight taller than Brennan but walked with a confidence that filled the room.

He slowly ran his hands up her arms. Brennan held back a shiver. It took everything not to grab this guy and break his arm. All her instincts were screaming at her. Breathe in, breathe out. The "boss" took a step closer to Brennan and moved his hands from her arms up towards her face.

"There are things we can do to make you talk princess and trust me I will enjoy every moment." He smiled menacingly at Brennan. For the first time Brennan actually believed that she may actually be in trouble here. She knew she could defend herself against one of these men alone but not two of them.

"You want to know who she is?" The "boss" halted his ministrations and turned back towards where the voice came from.

"You know this bitch?"

Brennan had not even noticed the other man in the room. She had been too focused on the man in front of her. The face belonging to the voice was still obscured by the man in front of her but that didn't stop her subconscious from recognising the sound. She had to be wrong. It just couldn't be. There was nothing left to save her now.

"Dr. Smart Ass over there. Yeah I know her. Dr. Brennan she works with the FBI. Write books too."

"FBI? Hmmm maybe we should keep her here for a while she could come in handy later. Take her back to the room would you." The "boss" and the others left the room leaving her alone with the man.

Brennan watched in sheer disbelief as the man turned and looked at her in the eyes. Even though she had recognised his voice, she couldn't bring herself to believe it until she looked into his eyes.

"Lets go……Bones."

_NB: Sorry for the delay I have been on holidays and unable to get to a PC. I hope you all enjoy. Please review!! _

Chapter Ten

_Sorry for the delay in posting, so much has been happening and this has been sitting at the back of my mind _

**Warning for language and mature situations**

It seemed as though she had only been standing there for hours looking at them but it could only have been a few seconds. He looked at her again raising an eyebrow at her.

"Bones, don't keep me waiting lets go." He made a move to grab her and force her to move out of the room.

"Don't even think about it." Brennan backed away from him. She turned to make a move herself. The thought of his hands on her made her feel violently ill. What a turn about that seemed to be. Don't let him get away with this. He has played you the fool. Brennan turned back towards him standing defiantly in front of the still closed door.

"You asshole. I trusted you!!! I can't believe it. You of all people." Brennan's chest heaved full of pent up emotion. For once she couldn't seem to gather herself to tell him exactly what she thought of him. The emotion which seemed to flow through her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Even learning of her parents betrayals and lies did not trigger this type of reaction from her.

"Reading people and their body language was really never your thing Bones." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that." Brennan couldn't stand to hear that come out of his mouth. He mocked her with it. She had learnt to accept her nickname. It represented her relationship with her partner, but not anymore. He was using it to mock her. The laughter which followed her outburst infuriated her even more. How dare he laugh at her.

"Laugh away, funny boy. Meanwhile you have left me to pick up the pieces. You know I don't do people and now I have to deal with not only your son but now your family as well. Parker misses you so much. What, do I do go back and tell them what a bastard you are and how everyone else was right about you and we were all fools, sucked in by the little good catholic boy act?" Brennan was sure that she saw something in his eyes when she mentioned Parker but it was gone as quick as it appeared. She wasn't done yet.

Brennan dug her hands into her pocket and hurled the picture that Parker had drawn of her and Booth.

"What are you going to do with me now? Are you going to keep me here for ever? Leave your family wondering about where you are. Never see your son again for the rest of your life? Nice work Booth. What a great man you are! Some redemption you were aiming for!" Brennan sucked in air. It was as if she had forgotten to breathe during her little outburst. She looked towards Booth. He hadn't moved during her entire outburst. He wasn't even looking at her directly anymore, he was looking past her.

"You don't even have the balls to look me in the eye do you?"

Before Brennan knew what was happening she was thrown up against the wall and she was being kissed like she never had been before. It wasn't the kiss of a lover. It was the kiss of a man pushed to his limits. Brennan had been so shocked by Booth's actions that she didn't even struggle. She gave as good as she got. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth Brennan moaned and leaned into him. It was the most passionate intense experience of her life. Her mind seemed to float away and she felt like she was finally living her dream.

Their mouths fused together, Booth grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Brennan went willingly wanting to get as close as possible to the hard wall of muscle which seemed to be on fire. Brennan didn't care the hotter the better. Booth left her mouth and slowly trailed down her neck leaving open mouthed kisses as he made his way down to the hollow of her collar bone. Brennan moaned at the loss of contact with her lips but pushed herself towards his mouth even harder.

"God Bones!" Booth lifted his mouth long enough to moan but continued to slowly kiss and nip at her neck.

Brennan opened her eyes. Booths voice seemed to bring her back to reality. What was she doing? Booth has betrayed everyone and here you are experiencing your first kiss together in a strange lounge room as she is being held hostage. This was defiantly not the way she had envisaged it.

Without even thinking twice Brennan swiftly raised her knee and slammed it into Booth's groin. She flinched as she heard him cry out in pain. She pushed him by the shoulders and shoved him to the ground.

"Bones"

Brennan looked back at Booth, there was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't read. She didn't have time to dwell on it she needed to get out now. She watched as he reached towards the paper she had thrown at him

She made it to the safety of the front door before she realised that Booth had not raised the alarm. He had just laid there on the floor in pain and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan whispered as she opened the door and ran out into the night.

Chapter Eleven

Brennan opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She sighed with relief. She was so glad to be home and on her own. It had taken her twenty minutes to convince Sully that she was ok and did not need him to stay with her. She had bumped into Sully when she made her escape from the estate and from Booth. He had been walking around the perimeter looking for a way in. Sully explained to Brennan that he had been held up by Cullen and that he had been told to drop the investigation. They had argued and this is what caused his delay in meeting her.

Brennan had asked Sully what reasoning Cullen had given as to them dropping the case when the information that they held pointed directly to someone within the estate. According to Cullen another division of the FBI was involved in investigating this person for another offence and their presence would just cause too many problems. Brennan had been furious with this excuse. They had to let a murderer off the hook just because another crime had been committed? What made the loss of Booth's brother –in-law any less important than another crime? Brennan was so angry at this stage that she stopped listening to Sully and had jumped into her car and driven off. She didn't even realise that Sully had followed her home to make sure she was ok.

Brennan threw her bag down on the floor and wandered into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and brought out a bottle of wine. After her week there was nothing more she felt like doing at the moment then enjoying her wine and taking an extremely long bubble bath. Brennan took her glass and the remainder of the bottle into the bathroom as she ran herself a nice hot bath. Brennan sat by the bath waiting for the tub to fill. For the first time since leaving Booth on the floor of the house she allowed herself to think of her current situation.

The man she loved more than anything else in the world, yes ok she had finally admitted it to herself. The kiss they had shared earlier had all but confirmed the fact. She had finally realised her feelings though when she realised how deeply Booth could hurt her. If she didn't love him, he would not have been able to cause her to feel this much pain. There were so many feelings running through her heart. She couldn't work out what she was most angry about. The fact that he had betrayed her or that she had allowed him close enough to her to do so. Well it was too late to do anything about that now. She would have to deal with the consequences.

Brennan stood, turned off the bath, took off her clothes and stepped into the bath. The hot water ran over her body soothing away her aches and pains. Brennan slowly slipped her wine, if only the bath could do the same for her damaged heart. She closed her eyes remembering the way in which Booths lips had felt against hers. Something she would remember for a long time to come. It seemed as though Booth was going to be lost to her forever. How did she explain this to his family? Brennan had a hard enough time trying to tell herself, let alone having to try and explain it to someone else. What was she going tot ell Rebecca? Should she tell her the truth? Brennan had always believed in the truth, this was the first time she doubted herself. She supposed that she would need to tell Rebecca the truth and let her decide what was best for Parker. She was also going to have to speak to Booth's mother and sister as well. Another rush of anger passed through her. How could Booth have left her to deal with all of this? Brennan poured herself another glass of wine. Brennan sipped the cool liquid and savoured the cool crisp flavour before swallowing. It wasn't often that she allowed herself to indulge like this. Brennan tried to stop her mind from wandering but it was fruitless. The longer she laid in the tub the more she thought of Booth.

She was not going to let him ruin her life. No way! Brennan pulled herself out of the tub. She grabbed one the fluffy towels off the rack, dried herself and wrapped it around her as she walked into the bedroom. She placed her glass on the side cabinet as he reached into her cupboard and pulled out trousers and a shirt to wear to the office. She knew that she shouldn't be heading into the lab but she needed a distraction. Brennan placed the clothes on the bed. As she turned to her dresser to pull out some underwear she noticed something on her bed. Brennan quickly looked around her room. It was empty. She walked towards the bed and picked up the book lying on her bed. The Bible. She didn't own a bible and it was not a book she had remembered seeing at all. Inside there was a piece of folded paper, book marking a page. Brennan glanced at some of the words on the pages marked.

"_**I do not sit with deceivers, nor with hypocrites do I mingle. **_

_**I hate the company of evildoers; with the wicked I do not sit." **_

Brennan glanced at the top of the page and noted the name of the passage. "Prayer of Innocence" Brennan dropped the bible back onto her bed and opened up the folded paper that had been marking the pages.

Brennan ran out of her room and quickly looked around her flat. It was defiantly empty. Brennan grabbed her phone pressed speed – dial 2 and walked back into the bedroom.

"Ange, I am sorry it is so late. Do you think you could come over?" Brennan's eyes feel back on to the paper in her hands. It was the picture that Parker had drawn. He had been here. Breath, Brennan, breathe.

"Thanks Ange see you soon."

Chapter Twelve

"Ok Sweetie you need to breathe and relax."

Angela had arrived thirty minutes ago and Brennan had not stopped talking. She didn't seem to have an off switch. She didn't even know if she was still making sense. She had told Angela everything from the case involving Booth's family to what had happened at the house when she had gone investigating on her own.

Of course Angela had spent ten minutes focused on the fact that Booth had kissed her. Brennan had relented and told Angela all about it. Once Angela had calmed down she showed her what had she had found in her on her bed when she got out of the bath. Brennan wasn't sure what disturbed her more. The fact that someone had entered her apartment without her realizing it or the fact that Booth had been there tonight.

Secretly she wished that he had still been there when she came out of the bathroom. Guilty or innocent she still wanted him. How could she not?

"Bren? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Ange." Brennan forced herself to pay attention to what her best friend was saying to her.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to turn him in? Have you spoken to Booth's family yet? What about Parker?"

"Angela. Calm down. One incredibly difficult question at a time. I haven't really had time to process everything yet. I can't make a decision till I have all the facts, you know that. I don't want to speak to his family until I know more but I suppose I will need to tell them something. I can't make any decisions about Parker knowing. That is Rebecca's decision but I am sure she won't want to share too much."

"What did Sully say about all this?" Brennan looked away from Angela. "Bren?"

"Umm, maybe I didn't tell Sully anything." Brennan felt the warmth flood her face.

"Brennan!" Angela had a look of shock on her face which slowly turned into a smile. "Nice Work"

"When he told me that Cullen wanted us to drop the investigation, I got so angry that I didn't think I needed to tell them anything. They don't want to solve the case, well fine. I am not going to help them take Booth down."

Angela smiled at Brennan encouraging her to continue.

"Well, the passage that was marked, clearly indicated that there is something going on that we don't know about." Brennan's heart had lifted when she had read that passage and seen the drawing that Parker had done.

"Don't look at me like that. Ok we kissed but it doesn't mean anything. I mean there are physical responses and biological urges which we all feel but sometimes logic does have to play a part."

"Brennan if that makes you feel better about what happened then fine."

"Ange, stop it."

"Stop what?"

Brennan looked at Angela and shook her head she knew that no matter what she said her best friend was not going to change her mind. She had always had her heart set on them getting together.

"Fine Angela. If that is the way you are going to be."

"Ok Bren. I take it you will be okay here now."

"Thanks so much for coming over. I know you were probably with Jack so thanks for coming over so late. You should get back to him. I didn't even think. I am sorry."

"Never apologise Bren. We are best friends this is what we do."

Brennan gave Angela a hug and pushed her out the door. Brennan walked back to the couch and sat down. She felt exhausted but somehow she was wide awake. Brennan reached over and picked up the Bible and looked again at the passage that Booth had marked.

_Grant me justice, Lord! _

_I have walked without blame. In the Lord I have trusted; I have not faltered. _

_Test me, Lord, and try me; search my heart and mind. _

_Your love is before my eyes; I walk guided by your faithfulness. _

_I do not sit with deceivers, nor with hypocrites do I mingle. _

_I hate the company of evildoers; with the wicked I do not sit. _

_I will wash my hands in innocence and walk round your altar, Lord, _

_Lifting my voice in thanks, recounting all your wondrous deeds. _

_Lord, I love the house where you dwell, the tenting-place of your glory. _

_Do not take me away with sinners, nor my life with the violent. _

_Their hands carry out their schemes; their right hands are full of bribes. _

_But I walk without blame; redeem me, be gracious to me! _

_My foot stands on level ground; in assemblies I will bless the Lord. _

Brennan lay her head on the back of the couch. What had Booth got himself into? What was so bad that he couldn't even tell her? They were meant to be partners. They were meant to share everything, apparently that was only the case with some things. She had trusted him and it seemed as though he had been hiding himself from her the whole time. Her heart felt as if it was being ripped from its chest. This is why she didn't spend time with people. This is why she lived for her work. Her work didn't set her up for a fall. Before Brennan realized tears were flowing down her chest. She didn't think it was possible to have any tears left in her but she was wrong.

Before she knew it her silent tears had turned into sobs. Brennan was crying for something that may never happen and for what she had lost. Her partner, her best friend. Brennan couldn't stop. She lay there and slowly seemed to die inside. Even the two strong arms that slowly circled her didn't seem to break her out of her sad reverie.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Prayer of Innocence

Pairing:Brennan/Booth

Rating:M

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Brennan and Booth are owned by FOX. Sadly Booth is not mine.

Chapter Thirteen

Brennan rested against the wall of muscle which was pressing against her back. How long she rested there she didn't know it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. For the first time in a long time she was exactly where she needed to be and she wasn't willing to do anything that would make it stop. She knew though, that she was only delaying the inevitable. She couldn't live in this dream world forever. It wasn't who she was. Living a life full of fantasies, Brennan lived in the real world and asides from a little slip every now and then, she continued to keep her head out of the clouds. Brennan's thoughts were interrupted by the small kisses being placed on the back of her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing easier access to length of her neck, sending shivers all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Brennan didn't want to turn around, if she did she would be forced to face the truth of her actions and selfishly she wasn't ready yet.

Kisses continued to be placed down her neck as hands came around and slowly but surely unbuttoned her shirt. The warm hot mouth slowly moved down past her neck and onto her collar bone.

"Please"

Brennan didn't even realize that she had spoken until she was she was suddenly facing the man skillfully producing so many pleasurable sensations from her body. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Large hands cradled her face as his head moved closer towards her. Brennan closed her eyes as his lips descended upon hers. His tongue slowly swept across her lips requesting access to the sweet delights held inside. Brennan sighed as she opened her mouth. For the first time in her life she was going to go with her gut and not rationalise this to herself. There was no way she could argue with the feelings that were sweeping through her, no way she could even think about trying to deny her body the pleasure she was feeling. Brennan didn't even realize that her hands had started winding themselves around the toned torso kneading the muscles as she went.

Brennan pulled herself away from the tight embrace and held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and she lead him into her bedroom to continue what they had started. Brennan turned and looked at the man who had been haunting her dreams and opened her mouth to talk.

A finger was placed over her mouth before she could verbalise her thoughts.

"No words. Just feelings"

Brennan nodded understanding this is what they both needed. They both needed to feel the other, to know that they were there together. Together the outside world faded away and all that survived was them and their passion and need for each other. Without breaking eye contact Brennan reached towards him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching down she began to kiss the skin which was slowly being uncovered. They slowly moved towards the bed and removed the barriers which kept them from being together as one.

The partners spent the night reaffirming life, believing that the only way that they could both survive this was to do it together. No matter what happened, nothing and no one could come between them now. Brennan lay cocooned in the strong arms and she knew that no matter what happened she would be safe. Brennan didn't know if she could trust herself to speak. The communication between them had been flawless up until this moment. Why was she nervous now? They had just become as close as two people could be and now she didn't know whether to speak or whether to sit there in silence and just enjoying being together. This was one of the reasons Brennan's prior relationships had failed. Inside the bedroom she never had any problem but outside she just never seemed to be able to connect with the other person. It only took a few awkward scenarios for the relationship to deteriorate. Brennan knew that this was something that she would have to work on but for the moment she didn't want to ruin one of the most beautiful moments of her life by saying or doing the wrong thing. Brennan closed her eyes and snuggled back into the warm body behind her as an arm tightened around her stomach.

Brennan awakened to the sound of her mobile ringing.

"Brennan"

"Hey Ange. My Goodness I can't believe I slept in." Well she knew that she had been tired but this morning she felt more alive than she had in years.

"Okay I will be in as soon as I can. Call me if anything comes up."

Brennan looked over to the other side of the bed already resigned to the fact that she would have woken up alone. She was right. She wished he had woken her up so she could have said goodbye or so that she could have enjoyed just the feeling of them being together for a few more moments. She didn't know when she would see him again.

Chapter Fourteen

Booth sat in his car unable to make himself drive away from her yet. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. For the first time in a number of years he was no longer sure of whom he was looking at, Ex-sniper for the US rangers, gambling addict, FBI agent, father or the man that loved Dr. Temperance Brennan. Recently all these aspects of his persona had started to blur into one.

Booth gazed at Bone's apartment looking up into her window. Having to leave her bed this morning, before she woke, had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Giving up gambling was a piece of cake compared to dragging himself away today. He had wanted nothing more than to stay there and watch her while she was lost to this world. Booth had never seen Bones look so relaxed and peaceful, he wanted her to enjoy it for as long as possible. Although he knew that she would be infuriated that he had left her, he couldn't risk being seen leaving her apartment. He also knew he couldn't provide her with the answers she would want to everything that had been happening.

Booth slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He never should have agreed to get involved in this. He should have realized that Bones wouldn't have left it alone. He could only imagine the conversation that she would have had with Cullen when this had all hit the news. She would have been in a temper and would have been frustrated by the lack of information and co-operation that the FBI would have provided. He had hoped that Bones would have been so angry that she would have refused to continue her relationship with the FBI, but no, of course not. Bones never left anything unfinished, especially when it came to their work together. It probably didn't help when she realised the connection between their last case and his family, yet another reason for her to be angry at him. Bones had been through so much in the past few months he had not wanted to bother her with the things which had been happening in his life. He was the one who had forced the whole partner relationship and he was the one hiding things from her. Booth knew that it would be hard rebuilding the trust between them but he hoped that he would be able to make her understand.

Booth had been involved on the sidelines from the very first moment that his brother-in-law had been missing. He was not allowed to be directly involved in the investigation due to the family connection but that hadn't stopped him keeping abreast of the situation and any leads which had been followed. Although the case was still considered open, the leads had all run cold and Booth's sister had begged him to look further into it. The deeper Booth had begun to dig the worse the situation had become. It seemed as though his brother-in-law had been working with some underworld figures. More specifically a small family crime syndicate. Booth had begun to investigate the family and their workings. As Booth learned more and more he knew that he could not do this alone and that he would need to inform the FBI of his discoveries.

Although Cullen had been extremely angry of Booths rouge investigating, the department which specialize in organized crime was thrilled. They had been looking for information to try and bring this particular family down and it seemed as if Booth was going to be the man to help them. That is where the whole idea for the corruption story had come from. It seemed to be the easiest way to not only get the people in his life to stay away from him but also to provide him with a little credibility within the family. They would have eventually found out his history and it would be better to be upfront about the whole thing and have a widely publicised suspension from the FBI. Booth had argued the merits of explaining the situation to his partner but Cullen wouldn't have it. Although in his heart he knew that Bones would not have accepted the situation and would have wanted to be involved. Booth had been trying to protect her from it all but he really should have known better. She was bound to end up involved and in trouble whether or not she knew the truth.

His "boss" had sent him to the good doctor's apartment with instructions to find out if she had desisted her investigation. Booth was sure that Bones now understood the situation. He looked up again towards the window, his eyes widened as he saw her looking straight back at him. How long they stared at each other he wasn't sure but he knew that he needed to leave before he ran out of the car back to her apartment. He watched as Bones gave him a small smile and nodded at him before moving away from the window. Booth closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks. Thank you for letting her understand. He knew this wasn't finished but he needed to complete his assignment before he could see her again. He wanted to be free to see if there was any chance to rebuild the trust between them that had been destroyed. Booth knew she would find the note he had left behind for her and hoped that it would be enough for the moment.

Booth started the car and began to pull away from the street. He looked back at her apartment for one last time.

"I love you"

Chapter Fifteen

Brennan couldn't help the tears that trailed down her face as she watched Booth drive away from her apartment. She had been staring out at the street before she had even realized he was still there. It had taken everything within her not to run out of the apartment and demand he tell her what was going on but as she watched the different emotions pass over his face she knew that she couldn't do that to him. She knew Booth. There was no way he would have left if there was anyway he could stay. She knew that this meant more to him than just sex. Brennan realized that Booth had noticed her looking at him and summoned all the strength she had within her to smile at him and nod.

Brennan breathed in deeply and forced herself to get moving. She was already running late and knew that everyone would know something had happened if she delayed any longer. Especially Angela. There was no way she was ready to talk to anyone about this yet. Telling Ange about the kiss had been one thing but this? Ok Brennan get your ass moving. As she was walking towards the bathroom she heard a knock at her door.

"Temperance. Are you in there?"

Sully. What was he doing here? She was sure they didn't have any plan to meet up this morning. Brennan wondered if she should pretend she wasn't home and just get ready for work. The pounding at her door continued. Sighing Brennan walked over towards her door knowing that he wouldn't give up and would resort to breaking in if required.

"Morning."

Sully stood there with his hand held mid knock.

"You are home. What took you so long to open the door?" He walked past her not waiting to be invited in.

"I didn't sleep well last night and slept through my alarm. I already told Ange I was on my way into the office. We weren't planning to meet this morning so why the worry? I was just about to get into the shower when you started trying to breakdown my door."

What was he doing? He had only been back a few days and was already trying to become her protector. Didn't her know she could look after herself? The little things like this were part of the reason she could never have left with him. He kept casting her into the role of helpless female. He needed her to need him and she didn't. The only man that she needed had spent the night with her and knew her like no other.

"Cullen wants to see us. He wasn't too happy to hear about your little investigation yesterday afternoon."

Brennan turned and looked at him.

"The only way he would have heard about it is if you told him. No one else knew where I had been."

She couldn't believe that he would have done that to her.

"Tempe. I am sorry. I don't want you getting mixed up in anything dangerous and if I need to inform the director of your actions to do so then I will."

Sully was looking at her as if she was crazy. Brennan shook her head at him and walked away.

"I am going to get ready for work. You can see yourself out and I will meet you at your office in an hour. Please pass on my apologies for the delay to Director Cullen. I am sure you can see yourself out."

"Tempe"

"Just go."

Brennan didn't bother waiting to watch Sully leave, although waited to hear the door slam before she turned on the shower.

She couldn't believe what Sully had done. How were they meant to work together if she couldn't trust him? Booth had taught her how important trust was in their partnership and although he had defiantly pushed it to breaking point, he would never have sold her out to his superiors, not even for her own good. He would have defiantly been pissed at her and maybe not visited for a few days but he would never go behind her back.

Brennan stepped out of the shower hastily getting herself organized to leave the apartment. She had to calm down. She knew there was no way Cullen was going to let her off lightly for this but if she wanted to continue to be included in field work she knew that there was no point getting angry. Yes she had to admit that it had been stupid for her to have gone investigating without any back up. Booth had always told her to wait for back up. Well luckily in the end he had been her back up.

Brennan picked up her handbag and looked at the bible which Booth had left there still with Parker's painting marking the page. She still hadn't decided what she was going to tell Rebecca, she needed to see her today though and at least let them know that their faith in Booth was not misplaced. As Brennan walked through her lounge to pick up her car keys she threw her bag over her shoulder, knocking the mantel behind her. Not bothering to see if she had knocked anything over, she walked out her door, never seeing the note that tumbled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Sixteen

Brennan pulled into the car park at the Jeffersonian. Parking in her assigned spot at the front of the building she hesitated before getting out of the car. She couldn't believe the morning she had had. Sully interrupting her morning had only been the beginning to what seemed was going to be a bad day. She had sat there in front of Director Cullen getting her ass chewed out, as Booth would so eloquently say. She had never realized what Booth went through when she ran off on her own and he was held responsible for her actions. She was still so angry at Sully for running to Cullen with the story of her little adventure. At least Booth never went looking to get either himself or her disciplined for her/their actions. Brennan had to stop herself from smiling when Cullen attacked Sully for letting her out of his sight. Sully had thought he had come out on top. How wrong he was. Brennan slowly reached for the door and made a move to leave the car and get back to the safety of her office. She wouldn't let this get her down. She was never one to sit and wallow in her own misery. Brennan slowly smiled as she remembered the night which had preceded her morning. She knew that she would willing face Cullen every morning if her nights were the same.

"Hey Sweetie. What took you so long?"

Brennan looked up. She didn't realize she had reached the lab, still caught up in her memories from the night before.

Brennan continued walking into her office knowing that Ange would follow her. There was no way she wanted the others to know about all the drama in her life.

"You wouldn't believe the morning I had. Sully arrived at my apartment this morning while I was trying to get ready and informed me that my presence was required at 11am at Director Cullen's office."

"He didn't" The look on Angela's face echoed Brennan's from earlier in the day.

"Yes he did. He told Cullen that I had deliberately gone investigating without back up. I know I don't have much experience with the way in which the FBI operates but I thought partners were meant to protect each other."

"Bren, what do you mean by partner? Booth is your partner." Brennan shook her head and looked away from Angela.

"According to Director Cullen, Sully has offered his services and because we have worked together previously Cullen jumped at the opportunity. Apparently, I have a reputation around the FBI and no one was willing to work with me. Well Zach has completed his doctorate now he can do it."

Brennan looked at Angela.

"Cullen ordered me to leave the investigation into Booth's case alone. If he so much as hears that I have been speaking to someone at the FBI involved with it he will charge me with hampering a FBI investigation."

"What an asshole."

Brennan was grateful for Angela's indignation. It was so nice to have someone on her side for a change. Not that she needed help fighting her battles but she had gotten so used to Booth always standing beside her that she forgot how lonely it could be standing out on a ledge on her own.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan looked around her office. She looked down and noticed the file sitting on her desk.

"Brennan, I know that look. Spill"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't use that line on me. I know you know. What is going through that brilliant mind of yours?"

"Cullen only said I could work on Booth's case. He didn't say I couldn't work the Kent case."

"Booth's brother in-law. Be careful Sweetie. Remember you are doing this without Booth's backup and if you can't trust Sully."

Brennan knew that Angela was worried about her but there was no way she was going to drop this. She wasn't one for leaving things unfinished and she really needed something to take her mind off Booth.

"Angela, I promise I won't do anything stupid. The body will provide everything we need to solve this case. The evidence doesn't lie."

Brennan sat down at her desk and opened her file as Angela walked out of her office. She knew that Angela wouldn't let this go but she couldn't just sit by idly and let a killer walk away. She began to read through her initial notes that she had written previously but was interrupted by the sound of her mobile. She looked at the caller ID determined to ignore the call. The name that flashed up on the screen was a name she couldn't ignore.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Apologies for the delay. Work has been crazy. Hope to get back on track soon. Thanks for all those who have reviewed, you will never know how much it means.

Chapter Seventeen

As Brennan sat on the bench in the park she wondered how such a lovely day could occur with all the terrible things that had been happening to her lately. Brennan couldn't remember the last time she sat in a park with an ice-cream and just watched the world pass her by. Parker had insisted that she and Rebecca were to have one to. Rebecca had suggested they meet down at the park so that they could talk while Parker played on the swings. Brennan had tried to talk her into coming into the office but realized that it would be easier if Parker was distracted. Brennan looked around as she tried to organize the thoughts inside her head. She knew she couldn't tell Rebecca everything that had happened since the last time they spoke. Even she knew that ex's don't want to hear about who/what their previous partners had being doing. Brennan continued to watch the children in the park knowing she was just stalling.

Brennan turned as Rebecca sat down next to her on the bench. Parker had already finished his ice-cream and had run off to join the other children in the playground. Brennan knew she couldn't stall anymore. She quickly looked around to make sure there was no one around before she started talking to Rebecca. Brennan drew in a deep breath.

"I've seen him." Brennan looked at Rebecca seeing her eyes widen with shock.

"Seeley? Is he ok? Why hasn't he contacted us or his family?"

"He is fine but I don't think I will be seeing him again anytime soon. I think he is involved in something dangerous and he doesn't want to put anyone close to him in danger."

"Dangerous? What is he doing?"

"Look Rebecca, I thought you deserved to know so that you would stop worrying but I can't give you anymore information than that. I don't want to place you and Parker in the firing line."

Brennan raked her fingers through her hair. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation but she had to make sure that Rebecca understood.

"Temperance, if anyone deserves to know the truth it is me. I am the mother of his child and if something Seeley is involved in threatens my son I want to know about it."

"Look I know this is difficult but the less I tell you the better." Brennan didn't know how she was going to make Rebecca understand that in this line of work there were just certain things you couldn't share.

"Surely Booth has not been able tell you everything his job involves. This is the same. I am not going to argue with you. There is nothing that you can say that would convince me to tell you anymore than I have. If not for your safety, then for Parkers, I couldn't face Booth ever again if something I said or did endangered his child."

Rebecca turned away. Brennan followed her gaze to Parker playing on the swings. The smile on his face reminded Brennan of Booth and something tugged within her.

"Okay. I won't ask anymore questions. I trust you."

Brennan sighed in relief. She stood up, she needed to get back to the lab before people started wondering where she was. Before Brennan could make a move to walk away from the park bench Rebecca stopped her.

"Temperance?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering, I mean if it isn't too much trouble, do you think you would mind if I brought Parker to see you sometimes at the lab or even over a weekend to spend sometime with you? He knows that you are a big part of his Dad's life and I know it would make him feel better about everything."

Brennan looked back at the little boy who was currently climbing a rope ladder. Before she could stop herself she agreed.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Rebecca smiled at Brennan before calling out to Parker that it was time to go. Parker came running over to them.

"Parker, Dr. Bones has to go back to work and we have to go home. Say goodbye."

Parker ran over to Brennan and threw his arms around her legs.

"Bye Dr. Bones. Can I come and visit you and the man with the bugs again soon?"

"Of course you can Parker. I will see you soon. Bye Rebecca."

Brennan turned and began walking towards her car.

"Dr. Bones."

Brennan turned around as she heard Parker call out to her. He ran from his mother to her. He motioned for her to bend down to speak to him. As she did he put his arms around her neck, hugged her tight and whispered into her ear.

"Tell Daddy I love him"

With that he took off back to his mother leaving Brennan looking after him smiling while holding back her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eighteen

Brennan sat in her office staring at the screen of her computer. It had been two days since she had seen Rebecca and Parker. She had spent that time in the lab at the Jeffersonian trying to solve the mystery surrounding the case of Booth's brother-in-law. She had to bring the killer to justice. It was what she did. Correction, it what was she and Booth did together. Not that she was alone this. Sully was still assigned to work with her however since she still couldn't believe his actions from the prior week she had been less than welcoming. He had made sure to stay out of her way lately and had only called to speak to her when he had some information on their current case. So far she had nor been able to discover any further information to help them discover the people responsible for the murder of Booth's brother-in-law. Looking over the report that Hodgins had prepared for her for the third time that day, she stared at the compounds that had been found within soles of the shoes. There was something here that she was missing.

"Sweetie. Bren."

Brennan looked up finding Angela standing in her office.

"What can I do for you Ange?"

"Well to start you can get out of here and head home. I know you have stayed here the last 2 nights straight. You need some food and a good nights sleep."

"I can't not yet. There is something here that I am missing. I just need to focus on it a some more and I am sure I will find the answer I am looking for."

"I am not taking no as an answer this time Bren. You are wearing yourself out and it isn't healthy."

Brennan sighed, knowing from past experience that Angela was not going to give up this time around.

"Okay Ange. Fine I will go home."

"You know I am only doing this for your own good." Satisfied, Angela walked out of Brennan's office.

Brennan packed up her bag with the case files. She would go home but no-one was going to stop her from working. She knew that Ange would call her at home within the hour to ensure that she had left the office. As long as she was there to answer the phone Ange would leave her alone for the rest of the evening.

Brennan locked the door to her office and made her way to her car all the time looking for her mobile phone. Knowing that there would be nothing edible in her fridge at home calling Sid seemed like the best option at this time of the evening.

"Hi Sid, it's Tempe. I know it's late but I was wondering…"

"Thanks Sid I really appreciate it. I should be there in 20 minutes."

Unlocking her car Brennan threw her bag into the back seat and jumped into the front. Brennan drove to Sid's and remembered the first time she had met Booth there. It had been his favourite place to go until the rest of her crew has followed them there one night. He had been so heartbroken, like he had lost his best friend, when he walked into the bar and saw the "squint squad" sitting in his beloved booth. He walked to the bar and claimed it as his own.

Brennan smiled for the first time for that day. She had forgotten the little ways in which Booth had enlightened her life. These were the little things which kept her on her path, fighting to incarcerate the guilty and give names to the innocent. This was why she needed to finish this latest case. It was personal to Booth, which now made it personal to her. She knew he would be back one day and there was no way she was going to let him down.

As Brennan pulled into the car park she noticed that Sid was standing out the front with a takeaway bag in his hand waiting for her.

"Hi Dr. Brennan."

"Hi Sid, I am sorry that I have kept you here so late. I could have got something else…"

"Please Dr. Brennan, can't have Booth's favourite Bone lady go with out her food. Next time you see him you tell him he is always welcome here."

Brennan looked at Sid. He spoke as if Brennan was going to see Booth soon.

"Goodnight Dr. Brennan. Enjoy."

Brennan watched as Sid walked away before she could reply to his comment. Brennan started to pull out of the car park but the mouth watering smell of food stopped her as she opened the bag to see what mouth watering delight Sid had prepared for her. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach had finally had enough. As she pulled out the container a piece of paper fell out onto her lap. Brennan glanced down assuming it was the receipt until she remembered that Sid never gave receipts.

Brennan put the container down and picked up the piece of paper.

"Look after yourself Bones. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nineteen

Brennan threw her pillow across the room. She had been tossing and turning for hours. Thoughts of Booth haunted her every time she closed her eyes. She could still see him looking at her as she ran from the house after he had kissed her the first time. The look in his eyes as she left him on the floor as she ran from the mansion was like nothing she had ever seen before. The rational part of her wouldn't let her read anything into it. Follow the facts. It was times like these when Brennan often thought her life would be a lot easier if she was like all the other woman out there. Women who put their hearts out there, who were willing to at least risk their hearts to love. Maybe she had missed out by holding back and rationalizing her behavior, although then again she would never have met Booth.

Brennan knew that there was no point trying to sleep, her thoughts of Booth were not going to let her relax enough. Throwing on her robe she walked out to the lounge room and put the kettle on. While she waited for it to boil her eyes drifted over to the note which she had left on her coffee table before going to bed earlier that night. How it had taken her this long to see the note was beyond her? Brennan knew that Booth had written before he left her place the other morning. She had managed to put the memories from that night to the back of her mind and gotten through each day since. The note that she had found from Booth with her dinner from Wong Foos really threw her. Was he following her? Protecting her? Or was it someone else? Surely Booth had enough going on then to be following her around and making sure she ate. Yes he was the one who usually pulled her out of the office but she was a grown woman and cold look after herself which she told him often enough. She was always frustrated at the way in which Booth hovered over her but now, no matter how much she hated to admit it, it warmed her inside like nothing ever had before.

_Brennan had arrived back at her apartment on autopilot her mind distracted by thoughts of Booth and the still inkling feeling that there was something that she had missed earlier when looking through her files. _

"_That's enough. Focus Brennan."_

_She had to get her mind out of the clouds and focus on the case in front of her. Booth would never believe her if she told him that she had been distracted from her work. It had never happened to her before. She was always able to focus on the case at hand, but then again, this may be the first time she had something more important to focus on. It seemed as though no matter how hard she tried Booth was going to be a part of her now and she was going to have to just get used to it. _

_Sighing she walked over and opened up the food which Sid had provided for her. Digging through her briefcase she pulled out the case notes she had been reading at the office, opened the file and ate her dinner. It wasn't until she accidentally dropped her fork on the floor that she noticed the folded slip of paper lying be the mantel. She knew it was nothing that se had left behind. One thing Brennan always made sure of was that her space was clean and orderly. She didn't have time in her life to be wondering around looking for things before heading off to work. Brennan picked up the paper, the writing she knew better than her own._

"_Temperance"_

The whistling if the kettle brought Brennan back the present. It was no wonder she couldn't sleep tonight. How many more surprises was this day going to hold for her? The note was the main reason for her being unable to sleep. Brennan finished making her coffee and walked over to where her case files remained on the kitchen table. Sitting down Brennan looked over again at the analysis that Hodgins had done on the substance found in the victims shoes, she kept coming back to this. There was something here she was overlooking. Brennan tossed the file onto the table which blew the note from Booth onto the floor at her feet. She slowly bent over and picked it up, her heart not allowing it to stay on the ground longer than necessary. With it in her hands she had to open it and read again the message her partner had left behind. For some reason she couldn't read it enough, maybe because as she read it she imagined him sitting beside her speaking the words which were written on the paper and holding her as she knew only he could.

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this up. My muse has not been focused but will endeavor to get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible. Please remember to the click the button and let me know your thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Twenty

_Temperance,_

_I wish that I could be there with you right now, I am sorry I left but you know I couldn't stay. As I write this I am watching you sleep, your face relaxed and happy. It has been a long time since I have seen that look on your face._

_I know you have many questions but all I can ask is for you to trust me on this. I can't tell you any more, I need you to stay safe. I know that you will be mad at me but I hope that you at least understand why I am doing what I am doing._

_By this stage you more than likely know about my brother-in-law. Don't try to solve this one. I need you to stay away from this case. There is more to this than what you know. I want you to promise me that you will listen to Cullen. I know you won't agree with the things he asks of you but if you are going to do it for anyone do it for me. I need to know that you and Parker are going to be safe and that mean staying as far away from both of you as possible. _

_I am coming back. This is only temporary. I am NOT leaving you. You know I would never let that happen. _

_The other thing I ask is that you look in on Parker from time to time. I think he is going to need you to help him through this. You are good with him and he loves spending time with Dr. Bones. Just let him know I love him and that I will back soon. This is one time when I need you not to tell the truth. You can't share what you have found out with Rebecca. I know this goes against everything you believe in but I need you to do this for me._

_You need to know that these last few hours with you mean so much to me. Next to Parker, you are the single most important person in my life. When this is over I want us to be more than just friends. I want us to have a life together. I know this may scare you but I couldn't leave without letting you know that tonight meant more to me than satisfying our biological imperatives._

_I hope you can still trust me after all of this. I don't want to have lost my best friend/my partner. I don't know when I will get to hold you in my arms again but it won't be soon enough for me. I can't tell you when this will all be over but I will come back to you. _

_Look after yourself and stay safe._

_I love you._

_Seeley_

Brennan put the letter back on the coffee table in front of her. It amazed her how well he knew her. Although, he had asked her to leave this alone and listen to Cullen, she had never let anything get in the way of her discovering the truth and this time was going to be no exception. She needed to be able to link the body to the property that she had been to, something more definitive then pollen. Although without Booth she knew she would never be able to discover the motive behind the murder. She was the one who provided the facts, not conjecture. She was going to need Sully to help her out.

Even though it was going to be a long time before she would trust him again she knew that he was vital to the case. Convincing him to disobey the direct orders they received from Cullen was a different matter. She was going to have to tell Sully what she knew to get him to help her. Booth had told her that for a partnership to be effective that they needed to be open and honest with each other. She was going to need to be honest with Sully and hope that he would help her discover the truth about what had happened to Booth's brother-in-law.

Staring around at the open files she knew there was nothing more that she would be able to do tonight. She would speak to Sully in the morning and tell him everything. She needed to get some sleep so that she could deal with Sully with a clear head. She had a feeling it was going to take all of her reasoning skills to convince him. Brennan walked to her room and lay back down on her bed. As she brought the covers up she realized that she had brought the letter that Booth had left her into her room. She didn't even remember picking it back up off the coffee table. There was something reassuring about it being close to her. As if it brought her closer to him. She tucked it under her pillow and closed her eyes, his face etched in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Twenty-one.

**A/n – I just wanted to apologise for the delay in getting you all this next update. Life has been a little crazy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

_Three Months Later_

Brennan woke up slowly as her alarm brought her out of her dream world. It had being a long time since she had needed her alarm to wake her up in the morning but lately it had been happening more and more. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back down on the pillow trying to re-capture her dreams of Booth. A wave of nausea forced her eyes open and had Brennan flying off the bed into the bathroom. Brennan couldn't believe how her morning had begun, fantastic dreams of Booth and now staring down at the toilet while she lost the contents of her stomach. What was going on with her? Brennan splashed cold water onto her face and rinsed her mouth before heading out of the bathroom. Brennan grabbed her robe and made a move to walk out of bedroom. She needed a cup of coffee before she could even begin to start thinking about heading off to work. As she walked into the kitchen she heard a strong knock at her door. There was only one person who would be standing outside her apartment at this time of the morning. A small smile graced her face as she opened the door.

"Hi Sully"

"Morning Temperance. You don't look to good." Brennan walked away from Sully towards the kitchen to continue getting her coffee leaving Sully to close the door behind him.

"Well good morning to you too. I will be fine. I just need some coffee."

Sully looked at Brennan and dragged her to the couch.

"Sit! I will make it for you." When she didn't put up a fight, Sully knew something was wrong.

Brennan didn't have the energy to fight him and laid her head back against the couch. It had taken a number of weeks for Sully to be allowed back into her life after the stunt he pulled during the course of her investigation in the murder of Booth's brother-in-law. They had managed to bring the criminal syndicate to its knees within a matter of days. She had been right when she had continued to look at the substance found in the victims' shoes. She had the exact same compound on the shoes she had been wearing the night she had ran from Booth. Hodgins had been able to analyze both of the substances and confirmed they were a 100 match. After providing this information to Sully the FBI were able to issue a warrant and arrest the all the members involved. Her and Sully had spoken long into the night after the arrests had been made. She told Sully everything that had happened between her and Booth. There was no need to keep any secrets now that his undercover operation had been completed. Sully had confessed that he had hoped to continue were he had left off before he sailed away from her. Brennan couldn't believe that he thought it was that easy. This was clearly the difference between Sully and Booth. Booth would never voluntarily leave her.

"Tempe"

Brennan opened her eyes to Sully standing in front of her with a fresh cup of coffee. There had been a number of moments of awkwardness but they had finally managed to work out the boundaries of their new partnership and had been working together for the past few months.

The FBI still denied any knowledge on the whereabouts of Seeley Booth and since the case had been closed he had not contacted her. Strangely enough she was not worried about if he was going to return. He had promised he would, it was just a matter of when.

So to help herself get through this Brennan had began to spend a number of weekends with her other Booth man taking Parker out and spending time with him. It was nice to spend time with someone who loved and missed Booth as much as she did. He was such a joy to be with. Brennan had never thought that she could be enraptured by a child, apparently Parker was the exception to her rule.

"Thanks Sully. What brings you here this morning?"

"We have a new case and I went straight to the Jeffersonian thinking you would be in already. Imagine my surprise when the security guards told me you had yet to arrive. I was a little worried so I decided to come and make sure you were ok."

"I am a big girl Sully, I can take care of myself. You should know that by now."

"Tempe, Booth would never forgive me if anything happened to you." Sully cautiously looked at Brennan as he spoke. He could never guess what type of reaction mentioning Booth's name may bring.

Brennan placed her now empty cup on her coffee table and stood up.

"Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to go."

Brennan walked into her bedroom and closed the door and then ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach for the second time that morning. What was going on? The mention of Booth's name had never brought out this response from her before. It had taken the past 10 – 11 weeks for her to be able to discuss him with her friends. Nearly three months…..

Brennan stared at herself in the mirror. They hadn't used anything that night and since then she hadn't….. Brennan slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the bathroom. She had no idea how long she sat there staring into space before Sully knocked on the bathroom door looking for her.

"Temperance? Temperance? Look at me! What's going on?"

Brennan didn't bother making eye contact with Sully as she spoke not quite believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"I think I'm pregnant"

**Please review! Would love to hear what you think so far……..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twenty-Two

_My apologies for the delay in updating. Real life has taken over. I hope to try and update a little more regularly._

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sully finally managed to move Brennan into the bedroom. She had been sitting there staring at the tiles in the bathroom for the past 30 minutes. Sully knew he was going to have to call the only person in the world who may be able to get through to her.

Brennan thought that her whole world would be crashing down around her but for some reason it wasn't. She was more disturbed by the fact that she wasn't worried. She had always been against bringing children into the world. Spending her life identifying remains from homicides and genocide had cemented this into her brain. Everyone always believed that it was an objection in general to children, sometimes it was easier to let them believe that then have them argue with her on the merits of pregnancy and raising children. She only had limited contact with children and Parker was the first child she had spent a large amount of time with. She really enjoyed his outlook on life, as an anthropologist it was amasing to see how children viewed things and how they were a product of their environment. Parker was a lovely little boy who was sensitive to the emotions of people around him. This was a product of the love he received from his parents. Could she provide the same? Would she be a good mother? She knew it wasn't something that would come naturally but maybe if she was able to love enough it would make up for all her misgivings.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan looked around she watched Sully walk out of the bedroom leaving Angela and Brennan on their own.

"Ange? What are you doing here?"

"Sully called me. He was worried about you. What's going on?" Angela sat herself down on the bed next to Brennan.

Brennan took a large breath in settling herself before speaking.

"I think I am pregnant."

The smile which broke out on Angela's face could have lit up the entire city. Sully had already told her what Brennan had said to him but wanted to get her to say it out loud again.

Brennan looked at Angela when she remained silent. Silence was not what she expected from her at a moment like this. She expected screaming and being crushed to death in a hug. Angela was holding a at home pregnancy test.

"Sully told me what you said to him so I thought I should come prepared. Lets find out shall we?"

"What am I going to do Ange? I don't know if I will be a good Mum. I don't know how to look after a baby. I am not ready to give up my job to look after a child."

"Bren, one thing at a time. Don't you think that we should find out if there is anything to worry about before you start doubting yourself."

What had she done to deserve a person like this in her life? So much had happened and she had lost so much lately she was lucky to have her as a friend. Brennan looked at Angela knowing that she was right although she couldn't bring herself to leave the bedroom yet.

This could mean so many different things for her. She knew it was illogical to put it off any longer. The result would be the same no matter when she took the test. Although the one question that kept running through her head was what if she wasn't pregnant?

_Please press the button and let me know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

It had been six long months. Six long months since he had seen her. He had no idea if there was even a partnership for him to eventually return to. Booth had spent the last three months trying to justify to himself the reason while he was still away from those he loved. Cullen had believed that Booth was in a unique position to use his connections he made during his undercover operation to continue to provide information to the FBI on the life on the underworld operating in Washington. This was an assignment not a request. Booth had argued with Cullen for days before accepting that, if he wanted to keep his job, he was going to have to continue working his undercover position. He had asked to be allowed to see Bones, to at least get to give her an explanation of his actions. Again however his request was denied.

Since that day he had been trying hard not to focus on the fact that he hadn't been able to speak to her. She was in his thoughts everyday and haunted his dreams at night. The dreams varied from night to night. Some nights she was a temptress bringing him immense pleasure, he enjoyed those ones. However, other nights, more than often, she was walking away from him with a look of disappointment on her face which crushes his heart. No matter how fast he runs or how close he gets to her he never manages to catch her and explain. All she ever says to him is you promised. He always awakens from both of these dreams covered in sweat, unable to find any solace in the darkness of night. All he could do was convince himself that the letter he left her would be enough for her to trust him. How long he could continue to convince himself of this, he was unsure. How many more days could he last without seeing her eyes staring at him? How many more nights could he go not being able to hold her close? The feel of her skin beneath his fingers, the smell of her hair and her taste. What if when he returns she had moved on? Been assigned another partner by the FBI. What if she had found some else to let into her life?

Then the guilt would hit him in the gut like a sledge hammer. What about his son? Here he was fantasising and worrying about his partner when his son also had no idea what had happened. He knew that Bones would have passed what she knew onto Rebecca but what if she didn't believe her? What if he returns to his normal life to a son who hates him? How could any job be worth that? Every night the same thoughts ran through his brain until the sun started making its way into his room. He would get up every morning trying to convince himself that he was doing it for his son. By taking down these bastards he was making the world a safer place for his son to live in. Somewhere underneath all the pressure of this life he knew where he really wanted to be, as close as possible to his son and the woman who had changed him. A woman who had made him believe that he was a good person, a person who deserved to be loved.

Screw it. He needed to see them both. The only question was how? There had to be someway to see them without putting anyone in danger.

It had been six long months. Six long months since she had seen him. Three months since she had realised that she was carrying his baby. Three months since she realised that she carried a piece of him everywhere that she went. Sometimes it was the only thing that got her through the day. She still wasn't sure if she was making the right decision but there was no way she could bring herself to destroy something that she and Booth had made together, made together in such an amasing night of passion. The one night they had together haunted her dreams. She had read, in one of the many pregnancy books that Angela had brought her, that some pregnant women often experience a heightened libido. This defiantly applied to her. She seemed to be coiled as tight as a spring during the day unable to release the pressure until she was at home alone for the evening. Replaying the events of that single night in her head as she imagined Booth there with her. The taste of his skin, the way in which he kissed his way down her body and made her feel like a goddess to be worshipped. She didn't know how much longer she could go without him being in her life.

Her family at the Jeffersonian had been amasing. They were continuously a source of support for her. These hormones running through her body had been causing her to act like a different person. The smallest thing would make her cry and her appetite had increased drastically. Zack would often be seen dashing from the Jeffersonian in a hunt for pie and ice-cream. This child was defiantly Booth's. All she could eat was pie. It didn't matter what flavour. She had been allowed to continue working with the FBI until this week. Both Sully and Angela had sat her down and told her that she needed to slow down at six months and look after herself. This week would be the first week she would not be allowed to go out in the field. Zack would be taking on that part of the job while she was confined to the lab. She had relented after a few minutes of arguing when Sully used the Booth argument.

"What do you think Booth would do to me if he knew that I let you out in the field in this condition?"

She could admit to herself that she was actually looking forward to taking it easy. This pregnancy was defiantly taking its toll on her and she always seemed to be tired. Brennan looked down at her screen trying to work on her book before taking on the task of identifying another set of remains from limbo. Andy and Kathy were in the middle of a fight over her always getting caught up in the wrong situation. Although she had decided that they were going to end up finishing the fight in the bedroom the words would just not come to her. Her thought pattern was disturbed by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Dr Brennan"

"Hi Dr. Bones, how is my little brother doing?"

"Parker, your little sister is doing just fine"

This had become a little game for them. Since Brennan had decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby, she knew that if Booth had been around he would have wanted to wait, Parker had been adamant that it was a boy and she a girl.

"I wanted to know if you and the squints would come and watch me play soccer this weekend?"

"I am sure most of us can make it. We would love to!"

"Cool" Then a whisper followed. "Have you spoken to my Dad?"

"Not yet bud, but he told his boss to tell me that he loved you lots and lots and he shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay"

Brennan could tell that he wasn't convinced. How many more lies could she feed him? We need you Booth. Your family needs you here. Your partner, your son and your unborn child. We need you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twenty-Four

_My apologies to everyone about the delay in updating. This chapter has taken me a while to perfect. I hope that you all enjoy it and it was worth the wait._

Chapter Twenty-Four

It was days like today that made her angry. It was days like today which made her forget that she was in love with the Special Agent. Sitting in the park with the team from the Jeffersonian watching Parker chase a ball up and down the field, knowing that all the little boy wanted was for his daddy to be there watching him as well. The whole group cheered as Parker almost kicked the ball. He wasn't the best player on the team but she had learnt from Booth that it wasn't always how good you are at something but the fact that you attempted it in the first place. He was the one that made her realise that she could attempt to live in this world, she might not be the best at it, but that she needed to try.

Brennan watched as Parker looked over to them all and waved. He had been so excited when they had all turned up in the morning to watch him play. Even Sully had joined them for the morning.

"More tea Sweetie?"

Brennan looked around at Angela who was holding out a Styrofoam cup full of decaffeinated tea. The morning had started out a little chilly but was slowly gaining warmth from the sun shinning down from above.

"Thanks Ange but I am fine for the moment. I already seem to pee often enough without adding further liquid into the equation."

"Ahh, the joys of motherhood."

"I don't understand what you mean. I haven't really found anything joyful about the experience so far. You are nauseous for the better part of three months. Then your whole body starts changing shape and don't even get me started on the number of times I am on the loo in a day."

"Well asides from the apparent not so obvious use of sarcasm, it is all worth it right? I mean when you actually realise that you have a piece of you and a piece of Booth inside you, the feeling, it must be worth it?"

Brennan didn't know what to tell Angela. Yes it was worth it, but if she had a choice she would do it differently. She would have made sure that Booth was going to be around to experience it with her. Without him she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold up.

"Yes it is worth it. I just wish….."

"Foul"

Brennan and Angela both turned to look at Hodgins as he started yelling from the side of the field.

"Hodgin's, you know this is a game right, a kids game. Relax" Angela looked over at her fiancé who seemed ready to run onto the field and speak to the referee himself.

"The ref is obviously blind. That big kid on the other team just took out Parker's leg. Talk about sportsmanship and fair play. What I would say if there weren't children present."

Brennan looked up at the mention of Parker's name.

"Is he okay?" Brennan struggled to her feet looking towards the field hoping to see the little boy who had managed to wiggle his way into her heart as only a Booth male could.

Sully put out his hand to help her up but she was already running as fast as a pregnant woman can across the field to where Parker was still on the ground.

As the entire team rang over to Parker no one noticed the way in which the man on the other side of the field had leapt to his feet then stood watching the people tending to the little boy on the field. His eyes took in the people surrounding his son, he was grateful that there were so many brilliant people who were willing to be there when he couldn't. Nothing could alleviate the shock which he felt at seeing Bones pregnant. Not only was she pregnant but Sully was also back on the scene. He tried to tell himself that she wouldn't have gone back to him after the night that they shared together. Granted he hadn't been available to her since then but it had meant everything to him and he had thought at the time it had meant the same to her. He couldn't have misread her that badly.

He couldn't stop looking at her, she was glowing. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than a pregnant Bones. God he missed her. As he was staring at her, she suddenly looked up and straight at him. It took everything in him to look at her at not react, he knew though there was no way to fool her. He just prayed that she wouldn't alert the others to his presence. He watched as she slowly touched her stomach and then turned her attention back to Parker who was now standing next to her.

He watched as she bent her head and spoke to Parker. Parker looked at Bones oddly but took off running.

He pulled down the cap further onto his head as he watched Parker run up to the fence a few metres away from him. Parker stood there and touched his toes while shouting loudly.

"I am going to be a big brother and my leg is fine."

Parker touched his toes once more and then took back off in the direction on the field.

He knew that Parker had not seen him and Bones had allowed him to see that his was happy and confirm his belief that Bones had not betrayed him. He was going to be a Father again. He looked at her one last time, waiting for her to look at him before he could walk away yet again. She looked up at him and smiled. It took everything within him to get up and walk away. Although now, he was more determined than ever to get his assignment completed so he could return to his family.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have the time I would love to here what you think. xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay well a big thank you goes out to Angel's Blue Eyed Girl who not only has been quietly nudging at me to update this story but for also plugging me in the latest chapter of her new fic Awakening. For any of you Angelus fans give it a read the story is great and don't forget her other Buffy/Angel fics which are all brilliant. (Thanks Jen love you heaps. Xx)**_

_**Also a big HAPPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY goes out to SimOph52 who used her birthday as a reason to demand an update. So here you go my dear Happy Birthday. I hope this just tops off what was sure to be a brilliant birthday!**_

_**To everyone else who is reading, thank you so much for taking the time to continue and my apologies for the delay. I am trying something a little different for this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.**_

Chapter Twenty-Five

*********************************************************************

I really don't understand grown ups sometimes. I mean I am used to them using words I don't understand and them sending me out of the room when I finally work it out, but sometimes they make you do strange things.

I mean I get kicked in the leg by some stupid kid on the other team and the whole lot of the squints are on the field before I even had a chance to get up. Even Dr Bones who is huge. Mummy tells me she has a baby growing inside her tummy. I hope it doesn't stay there too much longer otherwise she might explode.

She told me to run to the other end of the field and say that my leg is fine and that I am going to be a big brother. It was just so weird. When I ran back she was smiling and had tears rolling down her cheeks. I mean who smiles and cries at the same time. Adults really can be strange.

I know she really misses Daddy. I miss him too. My Dad is the best Dad ever. He teaches me all about playing hockey, he is going to coach my team this winter. He is like a mixture of Spiderman and Superman, maybe even Batman as well. He works for the FBI and captures all the bad guys. Dr Bones helps him and Daddy says that she is the smartest person in the world. I think she is too, she always knows the answer the all my questions. The only one that she doesn't seem to be able to answer is when Daddy will be coming home. She gets a really funny look in her eye when I ask. I can tell she is sad.

After I gave her a real big hug she looked a lot better. Coach told me I could sit out for the rest of the game to make sure my leg is better. I ran over to where Dr Bones was, grabbed a juice and sat down next to her to continue watching the game. The grown ups were all standing around talking no one was watching the game.

Dr Bones phone started ringing. I know it is her phone as it is some old song that Daddy plays at his house all the time, Hot Flooded or something like that.

"Brennan"

I looked up at Dr Bones as she listened to the person on the phone. She grabbed me and pulled me closer to her.

"Who is this?"

Everyone else turned and looked at her, I hugged my arms around her leg. Something very bad was happening.

"You stay away from my family. I will find you."

Jack took my hand and pulled me over towards the swing, I turned around to look at Dr Bones. She threw her phone into the ground. She must be really mad. I looked up at Jack.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone? Was it a bad man?"

"I don't know little man but don't worry because you know what the Squints do."

"Yeah you help Daddy catch the bad guys, but if Daddy isn't here will you still be able to?"

"Well I think it will be a little tough but we will try our best."

"Jack do you know when my Daddy will come home. I asked Dr. Bones but she doesn't know. Do you?"

I sat on the swing waiting for him to answer.

"I know nothing would keep your Daddy from you longer than he needed to be. He loves you very much Parker. He talks about you all the time. I know he will be back."

Jack grinned and looked down at me.

"Besides someone needs to teach you how to keep you from tripping over your own feet on the field"

See grown ups are just weird.

"I didn't fall over my own feet the other kid kicked me in the leg"

"Sure Parker, sure." Jack reached down and started tickling me. He dragged me off the swing and continued to tickle me as I lay on the ground trying to get away from him.

I couldn't talk I was laughing so hard. Jack finally stopped and lay next to me. We both looked up at the sky.

I didn't ask any more questions.

_**Well I know this was a little different to my other ones but it had been sitting in my head for a while so I had to do it. Please let me know what you think. I will try to get another chapter out sooner rather than later…..Thanks**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Well to all those lovely people out there who have been harrasing me to update, this is for you. I hope you enjoy it and it is worth the wait. I know I have been hopeless at updating and I will try harder in the future.**

Chapter 26

Brennan couldn't believe it. All she had tried to do was enjoy a nice day out with her friends and to encourage Parker and it had ended with them all having to race back to the lab to try and establish who the new threat to them was. Although, maybe it wasn't a new threat? The voice on the phone had been quiet but still disturbed her more than she like to admit. They had asked if Parker was feeling okay and if Booth had enjoyed watching him play that morning. It had to have something to do with the case that Booth was working on. They really couldn't be that unlucky, to have more than one psycho killer after them at a time.

Brennan leaned back in her chair staring blankly at the computer screen. She had handed her phone over to Jack to see if he could manage to pull up any information on the phone call that had come in. She was almost positive that he would find nothing but she understood that he couldn't sit back and do nothing. Proving nothing was better than not doing anything at all. Brennan had been extremely thankful that Ange had volunteered to take Parker home for her. She was also going to explain about the phone call to Rebecca so that she wouldn't be surprised if Parker brought it up with her. Brennan had already arranged for someone to start watching their house. If there was only one thing she could do at the moment that was to make sure that Booth's son was safe until he returned.

Thinking of Parker, Brennan placed her hand on her stomach thinking about the new little Booth she was carrying inside her. It almost seemed as though this case had confirmed her previous beliefs about bringing children into this world, this world which seemed to consist of unimaginable evils. Brennan had known from the early stages of her pregnancy that if this child had not been Booth's she would have handled the situation very differently. She knew that no matter what, this little person inside her would be brought up with morals and ideals. Although after starting to feel the movements inside her, Brennan had re-evaluated her position on the matter and had realised that she would do anything to ensure the safety of this life she was carrying. Never before had she felt such responsibility towards another person. Yes, she considered the baby to be a person, not a foetus. Brennan didn't know if Booth would be surprised by her thinking, or if he would just smile that knowing grin at her before her convinced her that he had always known that she would make a fantastic mother.

A knock at the open door of her office roused Brennan from her thinking. She turned towards the noise looking to find Ange standing at the door.

"Parker home safely?"

Ange nodded. "Rebecca wasn't too happy about the phone call but she calmed when I explained that you had someone watching them. She wants you to call her later tonight after Parker has gone to bed to discuss the situation some more."

"Fair enough. If I was entrusting the safety of my family to another person I would want to do the same thing."

"I am surprised sweetie, I would have thought you would be insulted that she didn't except that that professionals were doing there job"

Brennan gave Ange a small grin. "I think that if this had happened before I was pregnant that is pretty much the exact response I would have given but I have discovered that carrying another life inside your own changes some of the way in which your beliefs are structured. Maybe to say that they bend more than change."

Brennan looked at her computer noting a new e-mail from Jack.

_The caller to Dr Brennan's mobile seems to have used a prepaid phone. We are going to trace the number and see if we can locate the store where the phone was purchased and then see if we can find any further information at that stage. The call could be triangulated to a tower about 50 miles away with a five mile radius. Unless the caller rings Dr Brennan again we may not be able to narrow down the area._

Brennan sighed. "Seems as though we are have no more leads to follow."

Ange came up behind Brennan and read the e-mail. Slowly nodding her head in agreement with Brennan's statement. She made a move to leave the room before Brennan's voice stopped her.

"How could Jack trace that call?" Brennan turned towards Ange.

"I know I don't understand the finer points of surveillance but I am sure that the caller needs to be on the line at the time of the trace."

Ange shrugged her shoulders and made a move for the door.

"Ange, what do you know?" Brennan was up and out of her seat walking towards Ange as fast as her body would currently allow her.

"Now sweetie, lets not get angry. You know that isn't good for the you or the baby."

"Ange, as far as this day goes I don't think there is much that has happened that hasn't been good for me or the baby. Between Booth, Parker and the phone call I think that I am currently extremely calm and relaxed."

"What do you mean Booth? Have you heard from him?"

Brennan looked away before sighing and looking back at her best friend.

"He was at the game today. He was on the other side of the park. He almost blew it when Parker got hurt. You know how I made Parker run over to the fence and do some star jumps. Booth was on the bench."

Ange thought for a second.

"The bum? That was Booth. Hmmm he is better at this undercover stuff than I have given him credit for. Although he obviously isn't good enough to fool you."

Brennan smiled. "I know I think he is going to be mad that I worked it out when he gets back. It was in the way he sits. When you study people like I do you tend to notice the way in which they hold themselves when they, walk, sit and even stand. I could pick Booth out of a crowd after the first few months we started working together."

Ange giggled. "I just bet you could"

Brennan grinned at her. "You aren't going to distract me with all this lady talk Ange."

"Girl talk, Bren!"

"Whatever, Stop trying to distract me. I want to know how Jack could trace a call from my cell without the caller actually on the line. You know something don't you?"

Angela looked at Brennan with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Well it depends on what you mean by something? Do I know how Jack could trace your call no. Do I know why he was able to?" Angela sighed and look away from Brennan before whispering her response.

"What was that Ange? I couldn't hear a word you just said."

"Well after you and Jack were kidnapped by the gravedigger Booth may have had some surveillance added to all of our phones just in case something like this happened again. Booth asked Jack to test it for a few weeks just before this all happened. Obviously since he knew he was going to be out of contact for a while he would take some precautions."

"That was months ago though. Jack should have ceased his testing after the designated time."

"It seems as thought Jack took it upon himself to let it keep running with everything that happened with Booth just to be on the safe side, which as it turns out was a good thing,"

Brennan looked towards Angela with tears in her eyes.

"Bren? Are you okay?"

"I fine Ange. I just can't get over that man. I want to be so mad at him for invading my privacy but I just can't. He always manages to know what is best for me without even being here. I don't think I will be able to manage without him in my life for much longer."

_Knock knock_

"Well hopefully Dr Brennan you won't have to worry about that for much longer."


End file.
